Jeden krok do przodu, dwa do tyłu
by KaaVa
Summary: Nie minął nawet jeden dzień, a on już wiedział, że decyzja o zostaniu u Briefsów była błędem. Będzie musiał jak najszybciej przenieść swój trening w kosmos. Pytanie tylko czy uda mu się to przed czy po tym, jak ich córka w końcu doprowadzi go do zrobienia czegoś, czego obydwoje będą żałowali.
1. Propozycja nie do odrzucenia

_**Komentarz autorki:**_ Komu, komu klasyczne Dopisz-Sobie-Te-Trzy-Lata?

Niedawno uświadomiłam sobie, że zaczęłam pisać ten fik prawie 10(!) lat temu. Oczywiście po dziesiątkach przeróbek praktycznie nic nie zostało z pierwszego draftu, ale czas najwyższy w końcu pozbyć się tego balastu.

* * *

 **Rozdział Pierwszy: Propozycja nie do odrzucenia**

Gdyby nie ciążąca nad światem perspektywa zagłady, Bulma mogłaby uznać ten dzień za całkiem udany.

Wszyscy jej przyjaciele byli żywi i w jednym kawałku, największe zło we wszechświecie zostało definitywnie pokonane i dosłownie obrócone w popiół, a na dodatek dowiedziała się, że podróże w czasie są możliwe. Czy można było chcieć czegoś więcej?

„Oczywiście, że tak!" było jedyną akceptowalną odpowiedzią Bulmy Briefs na to pytanie. Dopełnieniem tego dnia byłoby jeszcze dobranie się do technologii ze statku Koldów, ale patrząc na zwęglone kawałki pozaziemskiego tworzywa porozrzucane po pustkowiu, nie miała co na to liczyć, skoro tajemniczy nastolatek z przyszłości uznał, że statek Friezy powinien podzielić jego los.

Jedyne co mogła zrobić, to zmusić chłopaków do wyciągnięcia z krateru kapsuły którą wrócił Goku. Grzechem byłoby pozwolić, żeby się zmarnowała.

Stała więc na krawędzi głębokiego dołu na dnie którego leżała świeżutka pozaziemska technologia, patrząc jak Krillin i Yamcha niezgrabnie przybierają się do podniesienia dosłownie wbitej w ziemię białej kuli.

\- Hej, panowie! – krzyknęła, zniecierpliwiona ich guzdraniem się. – Pośpieszcie się z tym! Nie mam zamiaru spędzić tu całego dnia!

Nie mogła się już doczekać sprawdzenia jak bardzo różniła się ta kapsuła od kapsuły którą przybył jako dziecko Goku. Tamta miała około trzydziestu lat, a ta tutaj, jeśli rzeczywiście należała do któregoś z członków oddziału Ginyu, musiała być nowoczesnym i ekskluzywnym modelem dla elitarnej jednostki. Jej zespół padnie z wrażenia kiedy zjawi się z nią w laboratorium!

...

Ze spoczywającą w kieszonce kamizelki kapsułce wypełnionej najświeższymi dokonaniami kosmicznej techniki i przypieczętowanym obietnicą częstego odwiedzania się przez te następne trzy lata pożegnaniu z Krillinem, Bulma entuzjastycznie wystukiwała rytm płynącej z radia muzyki na sterze swojego jeta. I choć oczy miała wlepione w horyzont przed sobą, jej umysł nie rejestrował niczego z widoku który rozciągał, zbyt zaprzątnięty tym czego się dziś dowiedziała.

Choć jej zamiłowanie do fizyki objawiało się w stosowaniu nauki w namacalnej postaci silników i pojazdów, to jej wiedza w zakresie fizyki teoretycznej wystarczała, by wiedziała, że z naukowego punktu widzenia podróże w czasie, szczególnie te w przeszłość, nie są możliwe. Do przodu – może, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę dylatację czasu i przyjąć, że osiągnięto wystarczającą ilość energii potrzebnej do takiej podróży… Ale w tył? To łamało ogólną teorię względności! Kto mógł tego dokonać?

Chłopak mówił, że przeniósł się w czasie dwadzieścia lat - czyżby technologia aż tak poszła do przodu? Bulma gotowa była oddać stopę… Nie, całą nogę! żeby móc poznać geniusza, który stał za opracowaniem podróży w czasie. To niesprawiedliwe, że będzie musiała czekać aż trzy lata żeby dorwać tego chłopaka z przyszłości i wypytać go o wszystko. Oczywiście już po tym jak pokonają androidy. I jeśli chłopak w ogóle się zjawi – jeśli jego pojawienie się rzeczywiście sprawiło, że pokonają te androidy, to stworzyłoby to paradoks czasowy. Jeśli już go nie stworzyło. Co w efekcie mogłoby sprawić, że przyszłość z której przybył ich tajemniczy nieznajomy w ogóle by się nie wydarzyła…

\- A co jeśli ten chłopak już zmienił przyszłość?

Siedzący w fotelu obok Yamcha drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Odwracając się do niego, Bulma zdała sobie sprawę, że odkąd wsiedli do jeta, nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Co powiedziałaś?

\- Pytałam o to, co jeśli ten chłopak swoim przybyciem w nasz czas już zmienił przyszłość? I swoją przeszłość?

\- To chyba dobrze? – Yamcha wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli nam uda się pokonać androidy, to w jego czasie chyba też przestaną istnieć, prawda?

\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.

Nie miała pojęcia jakie efekty mogła dać jego podróż, ale miała nadzieję, że ten geniusz który wysłał go w przeszłość, przewidział wszystkie jej skutki. Byłoby jej przykro, gdyby w wyniku małego niedopatrzenia ich nowy znajomy przestał istnieć. Wydawał się być sympatyczny i inteligentny. I bardzo przystojny…

 _I bardzo młody,_ zganiła się w myślach.

\- A ty nad czym tak dumasz? – zagaiła Yamchę, próbując przywołać się do porządku.

\- Czemu pytasz?

\- Całą drogę nic nie mówiłeś.

\- Bo nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym co powiedział Goku. – odparł z roztargnieniem.

\- Ja też nie mogę uwierzyć, że został tyle czasu na tamtej planecie zamiast wracać od razu do domu! Ale muszę mu przyznać, ta teleportacja wydaje się być tego warta…

\- Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- A co?

\- To o dziecku.

\- Hmm?

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem... – zaczął ostrożnie. – Po tym wszystkim co dziś usłyszeliśmy... I tym co nas czeka... Może rzeczywiście powinniśmy pomyśleć o założeniu rodziny?

\- Żartujesz sobie? – Bulma popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że za trzy lata świat jakim go znamy może zniknąć, a twoją pierwszą myślą jest zrobienie sobie dziecka?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie! – uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Ale to dało mi do myślenia. Oboje mamy już po trzydzieści lat i...

\- Hej! – przerwała mu, oburzona. - Ja trzydzieści lat kończę dopiero za trzy miesiące!

\- Tak, tak, wiem! – zreflektował się szybko. - Ale nie robimy się coraz młodsi. I jeśli teraz zdecydowalibyśmy się na dziecko, to będziemy je mieli już po trzydziestce.

\- A co w tym niby złego? Kto powiedział, że pierwsze dziecko trzeba mieć przed trzydziestką?

\- Nikt, tylko… Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli. Po prostu… - zająknął się, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. - Może nie zawsze warto z tym czekać. Weźmy na przykład Goku, właśnie. Założenie rodziny dobrze mu zrobiło.

\- Goku to żaden wyznacznik. – burknęła, skupiając wzrok na pustej przestrzeni przed jetem. - To, że on zafundował sobie dziecko będąc jeszcze samemu dzieciakiem nie oznacza, że inni też tak powinni robić. W szczególności teraz, kiedy grozi nam wszystkim zagłada.

\- Bulma, ja wiem, że to może wydawać się lekkomyślne, ale pomyśl - nie wiemy co będzie dalej. I czy w ogóle będziemy potem mieli czas żeby myśleć o rodzinie. Teraz jest idealny moment, żeby…

\- Yamcha, nie. – przerwała mu stanowczo. - Nie będziemy teraz podejmować żadnych zmieniających życie decyzji tylko dlatego, że jest szansa, że czeka nas robo-apokalipsa.

\- Dlaczego nawet nie chcesz tego przemyśleć? – zapytał z pretensją w głosie.

\- Przemyśleć czego? Że twoją reakcją na grożącą Ziemi zagładę jest strzelenie sobie dzieciaka?

Yamcha naburmuszył się, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Skupmy najpierw się na tym, żeby to nasze abstrakcyjne potomstwo miało gdzie żyć, dobrze? – zaczęła łagodniejszym tonem. – A jak już sobie poradzimy z androidami, zastanowimy się co dalej.

\- Chcesz żebyśmy niczego nie zmieniali przez następne trzy lata?

\- Jakoś do tej pory nie przeszkadzało ci, że nasz związek stoi w miejscu.

Od kiedy Yamcha powrócił do świata żywych, obydwoje starali się, żeby nie zmarnować kolejnej szansy jaką dostał ich związek. I _starali się_ było najadekwatniejszym określeniem tego, jak naprawdę to wyglądało. Na początku rzeczywiście było lepiej – cieszyła się każdą spędzoną z nim chwilą i przymykała oczy na rzeczy, które normalnie były by powodem do kłótni. Z czasem jednak jej cierpliwość się wyczerpywała i bycie wyrozumiałą, bezwarunkowo kochającą dziewczyną stawało się co raz trudniejsze. W dodatku była nieco zawiedzona tym, że śmierć nie zmieniła Yamchy. Oczywiście, poczuła ulgę, gdy wrócił do niej taki jak dawniej, ale jakaś część niej miała nadzieję, że czas spędzony w zaświatach nada mu jakiejś… powagi. Że będzie ubogacony wewnętrznie i bardziej dojrzały. Tymczasem był taki jak zawsze – wyluzowany, rozkojarzony i często irytująco krótkowzroczny. Ale w takim nim się zakochała, więc powinna się cieszyć, że taki pozostał, prawda?

\- Za dużo się dziś wydarzyło żebyśmy jeszcze i tym się zajmowali. I tak już kręci mi się w głowie od tego co usłyszeliśmy od tego chłopaka z przyszłości. Zostawmy ten temat na później, dobrze?

Yamcha pokiwał głową bez przekonania.

\- A jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na zmianach w naszym życiu – powiedziała żartobliwym tonem, próbując trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. - To może zacznijmy od mniejszych rzeczy, co? – pogłaskała go po kolanie. - Na przykład od kupna nowej lodówki.

Popatrzył na nią zbity z tropu.

\- A po ci nowa lodówka?

\- Ta którą mamy w domu może się okazać za mała na nasze potrzeby.

\- Przecież powiedziałaś, że wstrzymujemy się z powiększaniem rodziny.

\- I nadal to podtrzymuję.

\- Więc po co?

\- Będzie nam potrzebna większa jeśli Vegeta zdecyduje się u nas zostać.

Yamcha zamrugał, jakby nie zrozumiał jej słów.

\- Wiesz jaki apetyt ma Goku. Z Vegetą jest tak samo. Kiedy poprzednio u nas był, potrafił w ciągu jednego dnia wymieść całe jedzenie jakie mieliśmy w domu. Więc jeśli teraz chcę, żeby cokolwiek zostawało dla nas, to...

\- Zaraz, Bulma, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Chcę zaproponować Vegecie żeby zatrzymał się u nas na te trzy lata.

Na twarzy Yamchy odmalował się wyraz bezbrzeżnej grozy.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?!

\- Niby dlaczego? Jasne, jest duża szansa, że się nie zgodzi. – zamyśliła się. - Przez te cztery miesiące po powrocie z Namek nie mógł się doczekać aż wydostanie się z Ziemi, ale…

\- Ale i tak zamierzasz mu to zaproponować?

\- Przecież słyszałeś co ten chłopak powiedział Goku. Każda pomoc się nam przyda. A Vegeta zdaje się być pierwszy w kolejce żeby zmierzyć się z tymi androidami.

Yamcha zawiercił się niespokojnie na siedzeniu.

\- Bulma, rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz go przygarniać pod swój dach!

\- A co innego proponujesz mi zrobić? Zacząć chodzić z tobą na siłownię?

\- Nie, ale…

\- Więc co, mam przez te trzy lata siedzieć bezczynie na tyłku?

\- Na pewno są jakieś inne sposoby…

\- Jakie?

\- Nie wiem! – wybuchnął zniecierpliwiony. - Ale już dość mu pomogłaś po Namek.

\- I mogę zrobić więcej! Nie dla niego, dla nas! Potrzebujemy go, Yamcha. Poza tym, to mój dom i nie wydaje mi się żebyś do ciebie należało decydowanie kogo w nim będę gościć.

Nic nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej nie mogąc kłócić się z tą logiką. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim znowu się odezwał.

\- A jeśli on się nie zgodzi?

Bulma prychnęła.

\- A jakie ma inne wyjście? Nie ma gdzie się podziać i nie ma pieniędzy, a trzy lata to trochę zbyt długo by pomieszkiwać na statku kosmicznym. Zamieszkanie u nas to dla niego najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie.

\- Przez ostatnie pół roku jakoś sobie dawał radę sam.

\- Bo miał do użytku przygotowany przez nas wcześniej statek. Więc to nie tak, że sam sobie poradził.

Bulma poczuła ulgę, widząc majaczący na horyzoncie zarys miasta. Miała już dość tej dyskusji i nie mogła się doczekać aż wylądują.

\- Yamcha, już postanowiłam. – powiedziała, zanim Yamcha zdążył znowu zaprotestować. - Jeśli masz problem z przebywaniem z Vegetą pod jednym dachem, możesz spakować rzeczy i wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Nie zatrzymuję cię.

Yamcha odchrząknął.

\- Bulma, doskonale wiesz, że tu nie chodzi o mnie. Ja tylko próbuję cię chronić!

\- Dzięki, ale potrafię sama o siebie zadbać. Gdybyś zapomniał, spędziłam sama ponad dwa miesiące w kosmosie pełnym szumowin. I to dla ciebie!

\- Nie byłaś sama, miałaś do obrony Krilina i Gohana!

\- Tak, szczególnie kiedy zostawili mnie w opuszczonej jaskini, a sami polecieli za przygodą! – zaśmiała się gorzko. - Poradziłam sobie na opuszczonej planecie, to tym bardziej poradzę sobie we własnym domu.

\- Wierzę ci, ale nie możesz mieć do mnie pretensji, że się martwię. Nie ufam Vegecie.

\- Myślisz, że nie dam sobie z nim rady? Mieszkał z nami sto trzydzieści dni i mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że tylko dzięki mnie uniknęliśmy tu rozlewu krwi.

\- Mówiłaś, że mieszkał wtedy z wami też Piccolo.

\- I na nic się nie przydał.

Yamcha westchnął, zrezygnowany. Dotarli już do miasta, więc Bulma obniżyła pułap i odbiła w lewo. Teren Korporacji znajdował się po drugiej stronie miasta i jeśli nie chciała manewrować między wieżowcami w centrum, musieli nadłożyć trochę drogi.

\- No dobrze, poradzisz sobie z nim. – zgodził się w końcu. - Ale i tak uważam, że to zły pomysł.

\- To co twoim zdaniem powinnam z nim zrobić? Może oddać go Sonom? Już to widzę: „Proszę Chi-Chi, masz już dwóch Saiyan, oto trzeci do kompletu. Tak, to ten facet, który próbował zabić twojego męża i syna, ale na pewno się dogadacie".

\- Nie, ale to nie oznacza, że to my mamy się nim zająć.

\- Nie my, tylko ja. I moi rodzice. – poprawiła go. – I jeśli nie ja, to kto? Po tym co zrobił na Namek, tam skąd przyszedł raczej nikt go nie przyjmie z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Skoro ten cały Frieza nie żyje, to może właśnie Vegeta może tam teraz wrócić?

\- I co, zająć jego miejsce? O nie, jeśli mogę zapobiec nowej tyranii we Wszechświecie płacąc wyższe rachunki za jedzenie, to mogę się poświęcić.

Yamcha zamilkł, pokonany. Szczęśliwa, że już skończyli ten temat, podeszła do lądowania kiedy nagle się odezwał.

\- Wprowadź się do mnie.

Zaskoczona, szarpnęła sterem i jetem niebezpiecznie zabujało. Zaklęła i wypoziomowała ster, osadzając jeta na ziemi, choć nawet w połowie nie tak gładko jakby tego chciała. Dopiero gdy wyłączyła silnik, zwróciła się do Yamchy.

\- Chcesz żebym z tobą zamieszkała?

\- Tak. Przynajmniej na te trzy lata. Albo chociaż na jakiś czas. – dodał, widząc jej niezadowoloną minę.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz? Po co?

\- Dla twojego dobra. To, że Vegeta zostanie w waszym domu nie oznacza, że ty też musisz tam mieszkać.

\- Yamcha, twoje mieszkanie jest po drugiej stronie miasta! Miałabym codziennie marnować ponad godzinę żeby dojeżdżać do pracy?

\- Byłoby dla ciebie lepiej, gdybyś nie musiała mieszkać z nim pod jednym dachem.

\- Lepiej dla mnie czy dla ciebie?

\- Bulma, przecież wiesz co mam przez to na myśli. Nie jesteś bezpieczna mieszkając z nim.

\- Skoro jest taki niebezpieczny, to może zaproponujesz przeprowadzkę i moim rodzicom? O nich się nie martwisz?

\- Oni nie są tacy… - zawahał się przez chwilę, szukając słowa które jej nie urazi - …Nieostrożni jak ty.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- To szkoda, że nie słyszałeś jakie rzeczy mówiła do niego mama. Aż dziw, że wciąż nie zmiótł jej z powierzchni Ziemi.

\- O tym właśnie mówię.

\- Daj spokój.

\- Bulma, proszę cię…

\- Już postanowiłam. Vegeta tu zostaje i kropka. Koniec tematu.

Otworzyła drzwi, i nie czekając na niego, wyszła z jeta. Yamcha szybko podążył za nią.

\- A jak tak bardzo się o mnie martwisz, to sam też zamieszkaj u nas na stałe. – rzuciła gdy zrównał z nią krok. - Szybko się przekonasz, że daję sobie z nim radę.

Zatrzymała się, wzięła go za rękę i z krzepiącym uśmiechem ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Zaufaj mi, ok? Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Chciałbym podzielać twój optymizm. – odparł markotnie.

\- Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziemy się z tego śmiać.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, a powitał ich pogodny głos jej ojca, siedzącego w fotelu i głaszczącego rozciągniętego na kolanach Scratcha.

\- Jesteście wreszcie! Martwiliśmy się z mamą, że nie wrócicie na kolację. – delikatnie popchnął kota, który z ociąganiem zeskoczył na ziemię. – Czy coś się stało? Mama mówiła, że wszyscy opuściliście dom w takim pośpiechu, że nawet się z nią nie pożegnaliście.

Bulma rzuciła się na stojącą naprzeciw kanapę.

\- Polecieliśmy przywitać międzygalaktycznego tyrana. To była krótka wizyta. I spotkaliśmy bardzo milutkiego nastolatka z przyszłości, który powiedział nam, że za trzy lata wszyscy zginiemy jeśli nie weźmiemy się do roboty.

Zanim jej ojciec zdążył zapytać co to znaczy, do salonu weszła jej matka, wyraźnie podekscytowania.

\- Wróciliście, jak dobrze! W sam raz, jedzenie zaraz będzie gotowe. – rozejrzała się po salonie. - Vegeta z wami nie przyleciał?

\- Jeszcze nie wrócił?

\- Jeszcze nie. Miałam nadzieję, że zje z nami kolację. Specjalnie naszykowałam dodatkowe porcje. Widziałaś jak on wychudł? Biedaczek, zupełnie się zaniedbał w tym kosmosie!

Bulma dostrzegła mieszaninę zaskoczenia i zawodu jaka odmalowała się na twarzy Yamchy. Jeśli miał jakiekolwiek nadzieje, że jej matka, przewodnicząca dwuosobowego Komitetu Obrońców Vegety, poprze jego plan pozbycia się ich gościa z domu, to w tym momencie zostały obrócone w popiół.

\- A propos Vegety, czeka nas trochę pracy przy naprawie statku. – powiedział tata. - Nieźle go załatwił.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. – Bulma machnęła ręką i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - Mam coś co pomoże nam w odbudowie kapsuły. I przy budowie następnych.

\- Naprawdę? - zaciekawiony, tata wstał z fotela. – Mam nadzieję, że Vegta niedługo się tu pojawi i opowie nam nieco jak sprawowała się ta kapsuła. Chętnie wysłucham co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Ale to już wszystko po kolacji. – powiedziała mama i biorąc ojca za rękę, pociągnęła go w stronę kuchni. - Chodźcie jeść!

Biorąc przykład z mamy, Bulma chwyciła dłoń Yamchy. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego - musiał dostrzec, że nie ma też co szukać wsparcia w drugim członku KOV-u.

Gdy podczas kolacji Yamcha streszczał rodzicom przebieg ich spotkania z Friezą i jego ojcem, Bulma z trudem musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że wątpliwości Yamchy co do jej planu były uzasadnione. Czy była pewna że chce mieć Vegetę tutaj przez następne trzy lata? Nie. Spędził w ich domu nieco ponad cztery miesiące i już wtedy czasem żałowała swojej gościnności. Ale czy mogła pozwolić, żeby jej uprzedzenia pozbawiły Ziemię dodatkowego obrońcy? Też nie. Za trzy lata plułaby sobie w brodę, że pozwoliła na zagładę ludzkości tylko dlatego, że nikt nie nauczył Vegety mówić 'dziękuję'.

Słowo się rzekło. Nie mogła się teraz wycofać, nie po tym, jak takim przekonaniem usiłowała udowodnić Yamchy, że to dobry pomysł. Poza tym, jeżeli Krillin miał rację, może Vegeta tak jak Piccolo ostatecznie przyłączy się do ich paczki? Była na to mała szansa, ale kto wie co zmienią następne trzy lata?

* * *

Vegeta zaczął żałować powrotu na to niedorzeczne, zacofane i wypełnione słabymi stworzeniami zadupie jakim była Ziemia dosłownie w momencie opuszczenia kapsuły, ale przy całej swojej nienawiści do tej planety musiał przyznać, że naprawdę brakowało mu ich jedzenia.

Kiedy wrócił na teren korporacji, było już ciemno. Choć głód i zmęczenie dokuczały mu już od kilku ładnych godzin, nie mógł wrócić wcześniej, nie zanim się nie odreagował dzisiejszego dnia.

Musiał się na czymś wyżyć – nie tak jakby chciał; powrót Kakarota znacznie zawęził jego możliwości - ale udało mu się zmienić kilka wzgórz w równiny. Kiedy ochłonął, zdecydował, że już czas wrócić do domu Briefsów żeby porozmawiać z doktorem i zażądać posiłku. Doktor, jak i obiad, same go znalazły.

Zdawało się, że Briefs i jego żona czekali na niego – pamiętał ze swojego wcześniejszego pobytu w ich domu, że mieli w zwyczaju kłaść się wcześnie. Tym razem jednak oboje byli jeszcze na nogach kiedy wszedł do domu.

Zignorował zaproponowane przez Doktora miejsce na kanapie, na stojąco oszczędnie zadając i odpowiadając na pytania. Kiedy uznał, że już wszystko zostało ustalone, skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. Żałował potem, że odmówił gdy żona Briefsa zaproponowała, że podgrzeje dla niego jedzenie, ale nawet zimny makaron to była najlepszą rzecz jaką od miesięcy miał w ustach.

Mimo to, nie był w stanie delektować się jedzeniem - jadł szybko, zaciekle, przelewając w każdy kęs gotującą się w nim złość. Kiedy usiadł w ciszy, zajęty tylko jedzeniem, odkrył, że zrównanie z ziemią hektarów pustkowi nie wystarczyło by zeszło z niego całe ciśnienie. Ale jakże by mogło? Po tym czego się dziś dowiedział?

Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie: odzyskał swoje życie tylko po to, żeby parę lat później dać się zabić jakimś złomom? I co on tak właściwie wciąż robił na tej zapyziałej planecie trzy lata później? Jeśli dzieciak nie kłamał, oczywiście.

I sam ten dzieciak… Mówił, że ile miał lat? Siedemnaście? On w tym wieku nie odważyłby się odpyskować Friezie, a co dopiero stanąć z nim do walki. Nawet nie marzył wtedy o zostaniu Super Saiyaninem – dla niego to była tylko legenda, pobożne życzenia jego rasy, wierzącej, że ktoś kiedyś uwolni ich od tyranii Friezy. Ale z wiekiem, i z każdym kolejnym upokorzeniem, i z każdym kolejnym pomiarem siły, legenda stawała się dla niego co raz bardziej pociągająca i coraz bardziej osiągalna. Wciąż pozostawała jednak tylko legendą, co do której nie był przekonany aż do momentu kiedy zobaczył Kakarota, całego w mitycznej złotej aurze.

I gdy, przy całej swojej nienawiści do Kakarota, Vegeta oswoił się już z myślą, że to ten idiota dostąpił zaszczytu osiągnięcia poziomu Super Saiyanina, zjawił się ten gówniarz i zniszczył delikatną równowagę jaką Vegecie udało się osiągnąć przez te pół roku spędzone w kosmosie.

I tak, Kakarot pokonał Friezę, i choć za każdym razem gdy o tym sobie przypominał, Vegecie stawała żółć w gardle, Kakarot był Saiyaninem – przynajmniej z pochodzenia, bo Ziemia wypaczyła w nim to, czym powinien być prawdziwy Saiyanin - wciąż jego zwycięstwo nad Friezą oznaczało zwycięstwo ich rasy; pomszczenie tego, co Frieza im zgotował. Ale kiedy Vegeta zobaczył, jak ten obcy dzieciak szatkuje ciemiężyciela Saiyańskiej rasy nawet się przy tym nie męcząc się, dotknęło go to do żywego.

Nie mógł pojąć jak ktoś, kto nawet nie był Saiyaninem – bo dzieciak nie mógł nim być, nie wyglądając tak jak on wyglądał – mógł osiągnąć poziom Legendarnego… Nie, Vegeta odrzucał możliwość, że to, co prezentował dzieciak, było siłą Super Saiyanina. Mógł wyglądać jak Kakarot, poruszać się jak on i emanować tą samą energią, ale nie był Super Saiyaninem. Nie mógł być. Ostatnimi Saiyaniami we Wszechświecie był on i Kakarot, nikt więcej.

Odsunął od siebie pusty talerz i spojrzał na zastawiony stół, w większości już pustymi półmiskami – kobieta Briefsa nie żałowała mu jedzenia. To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy jaka sprawiała, że powrót tutaj miał sens. To i skonfrontowanie się z Kakarotem. Vegeta spędził miesiące w kosmosie na bezskutecznym poszukiwaniu Kakarota, licząc, że gdy go znajdzie, zrozumie co musi zrobić żeby stać się Super Saiyaninem. Przez cały ten czas prześladowała go myśl, że Legendarny może być tylko jeden, i dopóki Kakarot żyje, ta droga jest przed nim zamknięta. Skoro jednak temu dzieciakowi się udało, to oznaczało, że dla Vegety, wywodzącego się z długiej linii najczystszej Saiyańskiej krwi, wciąż wszystko jest możliwe. Chociaż tyle dobrego wyszło z pojawienia się tego gówniarza.

Przysunął do siebie półmisek ryżu i wrócił do jedzenia.

To była tylko kwestia czasu kiedy osiągnie należący mu się status Legendy. Nie było innej możliwości. Nie po to przetrwał Friezę żeby dać się zabić jakimś maszynom nim dopełni swojego przeznaczenia!

\- Wiesz, nikt nie zabierze ci tego jedzenia, prawda?

Vegeta popatrzył znad swojego talerza i skrzywił się. Ze wszystkich rzeczy wiążących się z pobytem w domu Briefsów, akurat _jej_ brakowało mu najmniej.

Skoncentrowany na jedzeniu, nie zauważył jak weszła. Córka Briefsa wślizgnęła się do kuchni prawie bezszelestnie; nie miała na sobie butów, tylko króciutkie skarpetki, który wytłumiły jej kroki. Poirytowany, Vegeta obiecał sobie, że w przyszłości będzie bardziej uważny – to, że Ziemianie nie stwarzali dla niego żadnego zagrożenia nie oznaczało, że mógł stracić czujność.

\- Mama chyba miała rację mówiąc, że nie dawali ci tam jeść. Szuflujesz to żarcie jakbyś ostatni raz jadł jeszcze na Ziemi.

Jego duma – i napchane policzki – nie pozwoliły mu na skwitowanie tego odpowiedzią.

Dziewczyna przeszła przez kuchnię i stanęła przy oknie, opierając się o marmurowy parapet.

\- Więc wróciłeś.

Gdy nic nie odpowiedział, ciągnęła niewzruszona:

\- Przez chwilę się bałam, że postanowiłeś zrobić powtórkę swojego pierwszego przybycia na Ziemię i poleciałeś poszukać jakiegoś miasta do spustoszenia.

Przełknął i nie odwracając wzroku od talerza zapytał:

\- Skąd wiesz, że tego nie zrobiłem?

\- Oglądałam wiadomości i nie mówili nic o zniszczonych miastach i zabitych ludziach. Poza tym Goku wrócił, więc jesteśmy bezpieczni. – dodała nonszalanckim tonem.

Nie bacząc na mordercze spojrzenie, jakim ją obrzucił, odwróciła się i biorąc się pod boki, z niezadowoloną miną popatrzyła na stojący w ogrodzie statek kosmiczny.

\- Przynajmniej jeden z was wrócił naszą kapsułą… Ładnie to tak kraść cudze statki kosmiczne?

\- Nie ukradłem jej. Twój ojciec pozwolił mi ją wziąć. – burknął. – I ją zwróciłem.

\- Tak, całą poobijaną. Gdzieś ty się podziewał?

Zbył jej pytanie. Nie był jej winny żadnych wyjaśnień.

\- Co, poleciałeś odwiedzić rodzinne strony? – prychnęła. - Chciałeś zrobić sobie wakacje przez zmierzeniem się z Goku? A może postanowiłeś na niego nie czekać i sam go odnaleźć?

Popatrzył na nią spode łba, ostentacyjnie przeżuwając ryż. Już zapomniał, że w tym domu nie można było nawet zjeść w spokoju.

\- Zaraz… Chciałeś go znaleźć? Naprawdę? – zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem. - Na tym statku nie było zainstalowanych żadnych lokalizatorów. Nie wiem co sobie myślałeś? Że ot tak go znajdziesz?

\- Nie potrzebuję waszych prymitywnych urządzeń żeby odnaleźć się w kosmosie. – odparował poirytowany. - Spędziłem całe swoje życie podróżując między galaktykami i…

\- I jakoś ci się nie udało go znaleźć.

\- To było lepsze niż tkwienie tutaj. – warknął.

\- Och, bo tak bardzo bolało cię pasożytowanie na nas?

Miała czelność pytać czy bolało go spędzenie bezczynnie stu trzydziestu dni na tej bezsensownej planecie w oczekiwaniu na wskrzeszenie tej chodzącej obrazy saiyańskiej rasy? I tylko po to, by okazało się, że Ziemianie w swoim idiotyzmie nie sprawdzili nawet, czy naprawdę był martwy? I że zmarnował swój czas użerając się z nimi, zamiast poświęcić go na znalezienie Kakarota?

Bezczelna dziewucha, najpierw upokorzyła go strojem niegodnym wojownika, a teraz kpiła z jego położenia….Ale jeśli myślała, że swoimi drwinami uda jej się go sprowokować, żeby Kakarot przybył na jej ratunek i pomógł jej pozbyć się go raz na zawsze, to grubo się myliła.

Vegeta zacisnął zęby i skupił się na jedzeniu przed sobą. Nie da się jej tej satysfakcji.

\- To co tam słychać we wszechświecie?

Przerwał jedzenie i spojrzał na nią, zbity z tropu jej beztroskim tonem. Mimowolnie wyprostował się na krześle gdy usiadła naprzeciw niego przy stole. Wsparła głowę na dłoniach i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Muszą mieć tam niezły rozpierdziel po śmierci Friezy.

Vegeta zmierzył ją podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

\- Na posterunkach Armii na które dotarłem nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Jak to? Nie przejęli się tym, że ich szef nie żyje?

\- Nie wiedzieli, że Frieza został pokonany.

\- Serio? Nikt nic nie wiedział? Dziwne. Wydawało mi się, że przy tej całej technologii jaką dysponuje Armia Friezy, mają jakąś międzygalaktyczną sieć. Albo przynajmniej jakiś biuletyn. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to całkiem mądre posunięcie. Pewnie chcieli uniknąć paniki.

\- Nie było czego ogłaszać, skoro Kakarot nie był wystarczająco kompetentny żeby go porządnie zabić.

\- Hej, Goku chciał dobrze! I to nie tak, jakbyś ty mógł zrobić to lepiej.

Miał ochotę podejść do niej, chwycić ją za tą śliczną niebieską główkę i tłuc nią o ścianę tak długo, aż miałby pewność, że już nigdy więcej nie zrani jego uszu swoim jazgotem. Ale teraz było już na to za późno, nie kiedy Kakarot wrócił na Ziemię.

Naprawdę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego nie zrobił tego przedtem.

\- Z resztą, odezwał się mistrz podejmowania świetnych decyzji! – zasyczała. – Przez ciebie wszyscy zginiemy!

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O androidach! Gdybyś się nie odzywał, przyjęli by mój pomysł pozbycia się Gero. Ale przecież musiałeś udowodnić wszystkim, że jesteś gotowy do walki! I wszyscy musieli pójść za twoim przykładem! – wykrzyknęła, potrząsając energicznie niebieskim gniazdem, które miała na głowie. Jej i tak niedorzeczne włosy były teraz jeszcze bardziej absurdalne.

– Jeszcze dziś moglibyśmy zebrać Kule, znaleźć Gero i zapobiec zagładzie świata. Ale nieee, przecież chłopcy musza pokazać jacy to oni nie są silni i męscy...

\- Nie mów o rzeczach, których nie rozumiesz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie rozumiem jak możecie być takimi samolubnymi idiotami! Chcecie ryzykować życiem całej planety żeby się sprawdzić! Przyszłość ludzkości, _moja_ przyszłość zależy od tego, czy wam się uda!

Podniosła się z krzesła i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po kuchni.

\- Jeśli okaże się, że nie dacie rady, ty zawsze możesz sobie spieprzyć gdzieś w kosmos, ja nie. Tutaj jest mój dom, rodzina i praca i za trzy lata mogę to wszystko stracić!

\- Nie ucieknę z pola walki. – warknął.

\- Teraz tak mówisz. Zobaczymy co będzie, jak androidy skopią wam tyłki. Mogę się założyć, że ci z alternatywnej rzeczywistości byli tak samo uparci jak wy. I to ich właśnie zabiło!

Przystanęła i odetchnęła głęboko. Wyjęła z szafki, szklankę, napełniła ją wodą i wróciła na swoje miejsce przy stole.

\- Ale trudno. Skoro odebrałeś mi szansę zapobiegnięcia apokalipsie, pomożesz mi teraz w niej walczyć.

\- Ach tak? – odezwał się z powątpiewaniem.

\- Tak. – upiła łyk ze szklanki i zamyśliła się. - Mamy trzy lata na przygotowanie się i powinniśmy je maksymalnie wykorzystać. Nie mogę siedzieć z założonymi rękami, Nie przydam się wam w walce, oczywiście, ale chcę pomóc jak tylko mogę. A ty potrzebujesz mojej pomocy..

\- Nie potrzebuję… - zaprotestował, ale weszła mu w słowo.

\- …Mógłbyś dużo zyskać dzięki mojej pomocy. Lepiej? – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. - Bo zamierzasz z nimi walczyć, tak? To nie były tylko przechwałki?

\- Nie obrażaj mnie.

\- Dobrze.

Upiła kolejny łyk ze szklanki, zostawiając tylko odrobinę na dnie. Odstawiła ją na stół, po czym po chwili znowu wzięła ją do ręki i zaczęła bawić się nią, rozbijając wodę o ścianki.

\- Jeśli to co ten chłopak z przyszłości powiedział Goku jest prawdą, to ty z przeszłości... To jest przyszłości... – zamotała się. - _Tamta_ wersja ciebie też zdecydowała się z nimi zmierzyć. I zginęła. Co jest całkiem zrozumiałe, jeśli nawet ten chłopak, przy całej swojej sile nie mógł sobie z nimi poradzić.

\- Nie ma znaczenia jak jest silny. – rzucił z pogardą. - To tylko dzieciak.

\- Może nie umiem wyczuwać siły jak wy, ale nawet ja poczułam kiedy się przemienił. To było niesamowite, kiedy to zrobił. I Goku też. Cała ta energia! Jakby coś zmieniło się w powietrzu…

\- Czy ten wywód do czegoś prowadzi? – przerwał jej gwałtownie.

\- Tak. – odchrząknęła i kontynuowała. – Przyszłam tu, bo mam dla ciebie propozycję.

\- Więcej kolorowych ubrań?

\- Jeszcze się o to złościsz? Niepotrzebnie, do twarzy ci w różowym.

Z zażenowaniem poczuł robi się czerwony na twarzy. Nim jednak zdążył wymyśleć jakąś kontrę, dziewczyna kontynuowała:

\- Chciałam zaproponować ci, żebyś zatrzymał się u nas i tutaj przygotowywał się do walki a androidami. Korzystałeś z naszych wynalazków i wiesz, co mogę ci zaoferować. Reszcie chłopaków też, o ile w końcu zrozumieją, że nowoczesne technologie nie są czarną magią.

Odsunął od siebie kolejny pusty talerz i sięgnął po ostatni na stole pełny półmisek. Przynajmniej mógł dokończyć jedzenie kiedy się produkowała. Prawie zapomniał jak głośna i nieznośna była, jak jej głos stawał się wyższy i piskliwszy kiedy opowiadała o czymś z przejęciem.

\- Oferuję ci pomoc w osiągnięciu maksimum twojego potencjału! – oświadczyła, znów siadając przed nim przy stole. - Mogłabym popracować nad generatorem grawitacji i poprawić jego osiągi. I nad sprzętem, który pomagałby ci w samej walce, nie tylko w potęgowaniu siły. Mam już nawet kilka pomysłów i chciałabym posłuchać co o nich myślisz, a potem moglibyśmy spróbować…

\- Nie.

Zmieszała się.

\- Nie chcesz u nas zostać?

\- Nie chcę twojej pomocy.

\- Vegeta, rozumiem, że dla ciebie to tylko kwestia sprawdzenia się, tutaj chodzi o dobro mojej planety! Wiem, że do tej pory nie zawsze dogadywaliśmy się najlepiej - zaczęła przymilnym tonem. – I że możesz mieć opory przed zamieszkaniem tu po tym jak to wyglądało po Namek. Wierz mi, ja też nie skaczę z radości na myśl o tym, że przez najbliższe trzy lata będziesz się snuł po moim domu, ale jeśli to sprawi, że…

\- Już wszystko ustaliłem z twoim ojcem.

\- Słucham?

\- Ustaliłem z twoim ojcem – wyjaśnił powoli, jakby tłumaczył dziecku. – że zostaję tu do czasu do walki z androidami.

\- Niby kiedy? I co ustaliliście? I dlaczego beze mnie?

\- Nie było takiej potrzeby.

Z córki Briefsa jakby zeszło powietrze. Przetrwanie tej jej całej tyrady było warte tego widoku.

Ściągnęła usta w niesmaku i wyprostowała się na krześle. Vegeta już był pewny, że urażona, zaraz wstanie i zostawi go, _wreszcie_ , w spokoju, ale jak zwykle, nie docenił jej.

\- Rany, bez tego chłopaka z przyszłości bylibyśmy udupieni. – wyświergotała. - Serio! Ciekawe jak to było w tamtej rzeczywistości. I jak tamci poradzili sobie z Friezą zanim Goku dotarł na Ziemię.

Jego też to intrygowało, ale prędzej odgryzłby sobie język niż dał się jej wciągnąć w spekulacje. Jeśli na jej słowotok nie działało ignorowanie, to jak męcząca stałaby się, gdyby okazał jej choć cień zainteresowania?

\- No, ale przynajmniej w końcu miałam okazję go zobaczyć.

\- Nie widziałaś wcześniej Friezy? – wyrwało mu się zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Na Namek? Oczywiście, że nie! Chłopaki zostawili mnie samą pośrodku niczego. Jedyne co miałam okazję zobaczyć to kupę skał i miejscową megafaunę usiłującą mnie zjeść. Dobrze, że miałam choć chwilę żeby mu się przyjrzeć zanim ten chłopak go poszatkował.

Przysunęła się bliżej krawędzi stołu, nagle bardzo zaaferowana.

\- Jakie to było uczucie, w końcu zobaczyć jak zginął?

Był _wściekły_. Zobaczenie na własne oczy jak Frieza umiera powinno napełnić go euforią, ale zamiast tego, Vegeta czuł się oszukany. Ten dzieciak ukradł jego szansę na zemszczenie się. A to, że zrobił to z taką łatwością, podczas gdy on całe swoje życie budował na wierze, że pewnego dnia sam będzie w stanie go pokonać, jeszcze bardziej go rozjuszało. To była plama na jego honorze, której już nigdy nie będzie mu dane zmazać!

I ona miała czelność pytać się o to, traktując jego tragedię jak jakąś ploteczkę?

Kipiąc z gniewu, podniósł się od stołu tak gwałtowanie, aż zadzwoniły talerze.

\- Jeśli chcesz pomóc, nie odzywaj się do mnie przez najbliższe trzy lata. I kup większą lodówkę. - rzucił i wyszedł z kuchni nim dała mu kolejny powód żeby zetrzeć ją na miazgę.

Nie minął nawet jeden dzień, a on już wiedział, że decyzja o zostaniu u Briefsów była błędem. Będzie musiał jak najszybciej przenieść swój trening w kosmos. Pytanie tylko czy uda mu się to przed czy po tym, jak ich córka w końcu doprowadzi go do zrobienia czegoś, czego obydwoje będą żałowali.


	2. Duma i uprzedzenie

**_Komentarz autorki:_** Wróciłam! Obiecywałam sobie, że to będzie regularnie publikowana opowieść, ale plany swoje a życie swoje, i stąd półroczna przerwa. Miejmy nadzieję, ostatnia tak długa.

Początkowo planowałam jeden baaardzo długi rozdział, ale ostatecznie postanowiłam go podzielić i nie męczyć czytelników potworem na 10 tysięcy znaków.

* * *

 **Rozdział Drugi: Duma i uprzedzenie**

\- Nie możemy im ustąpić. Zrobimy to raz, a już zawsze będą oczekiwać, że będziemy im iść na rękę. To my jesteśmy ich klientem, nie oni naszym.

Spojrzała na siedzącego przy kuchennym stole Yamchę, cierpliwie czekającego aż skończy rozmowę.

Specjalnie dla niego pozwoliła sobie na dzień wolny w środku tygodnia – była już końcówka sezonu baseballowego i w weekendy prawie się nie widywali. Drużyna Yamchy wyjątkowo dobrze radziła sobie w tym roku i jeśli nic nie miało się zmienić, będą walczyli o mistrzostwo. Co oznaczało, że będzie go widywała jeszcze rzadziej. W dodatku zamiast wykorzystywać te chwile, które mieli dla siebie, już od kwadransa wisiała na telefonie ze swoim Dyrektorem Operacyjnym.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro dobrze,? Chińczycy mogą poczekać jeden dzień. Od rana będę w biurze i wymyślimy coś, co zadowoli obydwie strony. Do usłyszenia.

Minął już równo rok od tego kiedy przejęła stery firmy. Choć fiasko jakim był jej pierwszy przetarg zachwiało jej pewnością siebie, Bulma Briefs nie była osobą, która poddawała się łatwo. Co prawda przez krótką, niebezpieczną chwilę rozważała rezygnację ze stanowiska prezesa - z bólem przyznała się sama przed sobą, że jej umiejętności wystarczyły do kierowania tak dużą firmą jak Korporacja Kapsuła - ale po przemyśleniu wszystkiego i długich naradach z ojcem uznała, że czas schować dumę do kieszeni i poprosić o pomoc. Pewnie, mogłaby porzucić swoje projekty, zacisnąć zęby i powoli nauczyć się wszystkiego czego wymagała pozycja prezesa, przecież _uwielbiała_ uczyć się nowych rzeczy… ale tylko tych, które nie wysysały z niej radości życia.

Po skonsultowaniu się z radą nadzorczą firmy, postanowiła przekazać faktyczne zarządzanie nowo powołanemu Dyrektorowi Operacyjnemu, ograniczając swoją obecność w biurze do koniecznego minimum i skupić się nad pracą w laboratorium. Ktoś przecież musiał pracować na to, żeby mieli co sprzedawać, prawda?

Teraz, puszczając w niepamięć ten malutki kryzys jaki dopadł ją w tamtym roku (martwy chłopak, podróż w kosmos, ukrywanie setki zielonych kosmitów i jednego międzygalaktycznego ludobójcy - każdy miałby prawo się troszeczkę załamać, prawda?) była silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem i gotowa stawić czoła wszystkiemu. Mordercze androidy? Krwiożerczy kosmici wyjadający jej jogurty z lodówki? Dyrektor marketingu żądający bezsensownych kampanii reklamowych? Proszę bardzo, pokażcie na co was stać!

Ostatnimi czasy wszystko szło po jej myśli, zawodowo i prywatnie. Przechodzili właśnie z Yamchą fazę miesiąca miodowego, jak po każdej dużej kłótni, a on dwoił się i troił żeby wynagrodzić jej swoje przewinienie.

Kilka tygodni wcześniej, z okazji jej trzydziestych urodzin spędzili dwa tygodnie na luksusowym jachcie w towarzystwie grupki znajomych. Teoretycznie powinna być przeszczęśliwa – to był jego pomysł, on wszystko dla zaplanował i załatwił, ale żeby nie był zbyt słodko, jak zwykle musiał coś spieprzyć.

Chcąc zrobić jej przyjemność, Yamcha zaprosił też Zuri, przyjaciółkę Bulmy, która w swojej wspaniałomyślności na jacht zabrała swoją młodszą siostrę, którą gościła u siebie przez całe lato. Bulmie nie przeszkadzałaby jej obecność – im więcej ludzi tym lepiej – gdyby dziewczyna, równie śliczna co starsza siostra i ledwo pełnoletnia, nieustannie nie flirtowała z Yamchą. Nie żeby ją zachęcał albo odwzajemniał te amory – najczęściej w odpowiedzi tylko śmiał się głupkowato, ale to wystarczyło, żeby zagotowała się w niej krew. Widziała, jak bardzo mu schlebiało jej zainteresowanie, a jego zapewnienia, że to 'tylko nieszkodliwy dzieciak', gdy w końcu zwróciła mu uwagę, nie wystarczały jej. Nieszkodliwy atrakcyjny dzieciak w skąpym bikini, dobre sobie. Skończyło się tym, że pod koniec wyjazdu nie rozmawiała ani z Yamchą, ani z Zuri, która naturalnie stanęła po stronie swojej siostry.

I tak jak Yamcha ostatecznie okazał skruchę i przyznał Bulmie rację, tak w przypadku Zuri Bulma musiała pierwsza wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę. Zwaliła wszystko na wakacyjną atmosferę - wszyscy trochę za dużo pili i wyluzowali się bardziej niż zwykle… Musiała to zrobić, jeśli nie chciała uszczuplić swojego grona znajomych. Bo ten wyjazd przypomniał jej, że nie miała ich znowu tak dużo. Żeby zapełnić jacht, musieli posiłkować się kolegami Yamchy i ich dziewczynami. A tych było na pęczki. Yamcha, w przeciwieństwie do niej, był niezwykle popularny. Wszyscy lubili Yamchę. Był przyjazny i hojny, zawsze pierwszy do stawiania drinków i pożyczania pieniędzy. Jej zdobywanie przyjaciół nigdy nie przychodziło łatwo. Nic dziwnego, że tak ciężko szło jej z Vegetą.

Nie żeby on był szczególnie towarzyskim typem.

\- Nie powinniśmy się już zbierać?

\- Nie, jeszcze mamy czas, seans dopiero za niecałą godzinę. Chyba, że chcesz się załapać na cały blok reklamowy. Poza tym, muszę jeszcze iść się przebrać.

\- Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa? Przecież ładnie wyglądasz.

\- To? To ciuchy po domu.

\- Chodzisz po domu tak ubrana? – zlustrował głęboki dekolt jej bluzki. – Myślałem, że założyłaś to specjalnie dla mnie.

\- Założyłam to dla siebie. Muszę się pochwalić wakacyjną opalenizną dopóki jeszcze nie zeszła. I jeśli to ci poprawi humor, to po laboratorium chodzę w fartuchu.

\- Zapięta pod szyję?

\- Staram się nie wodzić na pokuszenie swoich pracowników.

\- A poza laboratorium?

\- Na moich rodzicach nie robi wrażenia trochę odkrytej skóry.

\- A na waszym gościu?

Prychnęła.

\- Proszę cię, jakby on zwracał uwagę na to jak wyglądam. Z resztą i tak się nie widujemy. Ostatni raz widziałam go przelotnie ze trzy dni temu. Nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć na moje 'dzień dobry'.

Ona i Vegeta spędzili całe lato ignorując się. Nawet nie musieli się specjalnie starać - on prawie nie wychodził z Komory Grawitacyjnej, a ona była zawalona pracą w laboratorium. Do tego ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędziła poza domem na urodzinowym rejsie, więc siłą rzeczy nie widziała się z nim. A nawet gdy już na siebie natrafiali, on udawał, że jej nie widzi, a ona udawała, że go tu nie ma.

Ten stan ciągnął się od momentu, kiedy po tym pamiętnym wysadzeniu kapsuły w powietrze kazał jej się odpieprzyć od siebie i swojego treningu. Jak ostatnia idiotka czuwała przy jego łóżku, martwiąc się o niego, a w zamian dostała tylko groźby i obelgi.

Nie chciał jej pomocy? Trudno, jego strata. Nie zamierzała mu się narzucać. Nie tylko on miał swoją dumę.

\- To jaki jest plan na dzisiaj? – zapytał Yamcha, ujmując ją za dłoń. – Co robimy po kinie?

\- Bo ja wiem? Jakieś dobre jedzenie? A potem mogłabym wziąć długą kąpiel…

\- Sama? – przyciągnął ją do siebie. Nie zaprotestowała, kiedy posadził ją sobie na kolanach.

\- Myślisz, że już zasłużyłeś sobie na zaproszenie do mojej wanny?

\- Ty mi to powiedz.

\- Jeszcze się zastanawiam. Ale jak na razie, jesteś na dobrej drodze. – wymruczała.

\- Ktoś tu jest w dobrym humorze.

\- Mhmm, bo mam powody. Wczoraj skończyliśmy negocjacje z międzynarodową siecią sprzedającą organiczne jedzenie. Wymieniają całą swoją flotę i uznali, że nasze samochody będą bardziej pasowały do ich wizerunku

\- Międzynarodowa sieć? Co, nie operujemy nazwami? – zaśmiał się, wtulony w jej szyję. - Boisz się, że polecę i wypaplam wszystko konkurencji?

\- Jeszcze nie podpisaliśmy umowy. Nigdy nie wiesz kto może podsłuchiwać.

\- Ja też mam się czym pochwalić.

\- Ach tak?

\- Mój manager załatwia mi kontrakt reklamowy.

Yamcha nie mógł się nachwalić swojego nowego managera. Nie było to trudne, skoro jego poprzedni okazał się być złodziejem.

Kiedy po przywróceniu do życia Yamcha zjawił się w biurze swojego managera, gość wpadł w popłoch. Okazało się, że korzystając z nieobecności swojego klienta, pozwolił sobie na zainwestowanie jego pieniędzy w kilka niekoniecznie rentownych inwestycji. Yamcha zwolnił go, ale pieniędzy nie udało mu się odzyskać. Nowy, tym razem staranniej wybrany manager miał pomóc nabrać karierze Yamchy tempa po przestoju jakim była jego chwilowa nieobecność wśród żywych.

\- A co konkretnie miałbyś reklamować?

\- Napój energetyczny. Ej, nie dziw się! – zaprotestował widząc jej minę. - Wielu sławnych sportowców je reklamuje.

\- I jakby miał się nazywać ten napój?

\- Rączy Rumak.

Wybuchła śmiechem.

\- To dopiero robocza nazwa!

\- No dobrze. I zamierzasz się zgodzić?

\- Powiedziałem, że chcę to przemyśleć. I co jest takiego złego w tej nazwie?

Znowu się zaśmiała.

\- Rączy Rumak, naprawdę? Może od razu Ognisty Ogier, co?

Ogier, powiadasz? – położył dłonie na jej udach i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - A może darujmy sobie to kino, co? Poszlibyśmy na górę i mogłabyś spróbowałabyś osiodłać...

Usłyszeli chrząknięcie. Spojrzała za siebie i zobaczyła Vegetę stojącego w progu kuchni z odmalowanym na twarzy zniesmaczeniem.

\- Chciałeś czegoś, Vegeta?

\- Przyszedłem coś zjeść. – wycedził przez zęby. - Ale straciłem apetyt.

\- Nie martw się, już sobie idziemy. Ale z drugiej strony… - pogłaskała Yamchę po twarzy i zachichotała. - Chyba powinniśmy częściej przesiadywać w kuchni. Może wtedy rachunki za jedzenie nie zwalały by mnie z nóg.

\- Idźcie być bezwstydni gdzie indziej.

Bulma przewróciła oczami i zeskoczyła z kolan Yamchy.

\- Masz jakiś problem z okazywaniem sobie uczuć?

\- Nie musicie się tak z nimi afiszować.

\- Jakbyś miał coś do powiedzenia w tej materii. Założę się ze twój najpoważniejszy związek z kobietą ograniczał się do zapłacenia jej za całą noc z góry.

Vegeta potrzebował dwóch sekund, żeby przetrawić jej słowa, po czym jego wyraz twarzy przeszedł płynnie ze zdziwienia przez oburzenie po wściekłość.

Robił się dziwnie małomówny kiedy stawała się wulgarna. Nieustannie ją to bawiło. Wydawało się, że odkąd z nią mieszka, powinien już przyzwyczaić do jej bluzgów i żartów, ale wciąż wzdrygał się za każdym razem gdy powiedziała coś ostrzejszego niż 'kurka'. Przecież w poprzednim życiu był żołnierzem, powinien być chyba przyzwyczajony do takiego języka?

Bulma pociągnęła Yamchą za rękę w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Chodź, Yamcha, nie będziemy zmuszać jego wysokości do spożywania posiłków w towarzystwie plebsu.

\- Powinnaś trochę przystopować. – powiedział Yamcha, kiedy wyszli już z domu.

\- Z czym?

\- Z obrażaniem go.

\- Niby dlaczego? Przecież sobie zasłużył.

\- Wiem, ale boję się, że któregoś pięknego dnia Vegeta przestanie się powstrzymywać i to się źle dla ciebie skończy.

\- Niech by tylko spróbował.

\- Bulma, mówię serio.

\- Nie martw się! Już wybadałam na ile mogę sobie pozwolić żeby nie przeholować. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni kapsułkę, nacisnęła ją i rzuciła przed siebie, a po chwili z dymu wyłonił się srebrny sportowy samochód.

\- Mówisz o nim jakby jedną z twoich maszyn. – powiedział, wsiadając do środka. - Ale z nim nie wystarczą ci twoje 'badania'. On jest nieprzewidywalny! I nie jest jednym z twoich eksperymentów.

\- Nie traktuję go jak maszyny. I cóż to, nie podoba ci się uprzedmiotowienie mężczyzn?

\- Mam gdzieś jak on się czuje, martwię się o ciebie!

\- Po raz setny ci mówię: dam sobie a nim radę… I od kiedy to możesz mówić co powinnam robić a czego nie? – uderzyła go łokciem w bok. - Nie jesteś moim ojcem żeby mówić mi co mam robić… Nawet mój ojciec nie może mi mówić co mam robić!

\- Dobrze, dokuczaj Vegecie ile chcesz. Zmieńmy temat.

\- W porządku. To co z tym kontraktem? Chcesz żebym poprosiła kogoś z naszego działu prawnego żeby na niego zerknął?

\- Nie, już dałem ludziom z agencji kontakt do Barry'ego.

\- Starskiego? A on nie zajmuje się rozwodami?

\- Prawnik to prawnik.

\- Jesteś pewny? Może mogłabym zadzwonić do Yumiko? Wydaje mi się, że jej brat zajmuje się prawem kontraktów, robił coś dla tej piosenkarki, tej od tamtej reklamy…

\- Nie trzeba. Teraz ty próbujesz mi mówić co mam robić.

\- Chciałam tylko pomóc! Ale jak zawsze ty nie chcesz mojej pomocy. – dodała pod nosem.

\- Niby kiedy nie chciałem twojej pomocy?

\- Wściekasz się o Vegetę, a kiedy zaproponowałam, że i dla ciebie zbuduję coś do treningów, odmówiłeś.

\- Bo to nie jest dla mnie. Wolę bardziej tradycyjne metody.

\- Nawet nie spróbowałeś!

Yamcha nagle jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał.

\- To po prostu nie jest dla mnie.

W samochodzie zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Przynajmniej Vegeta potrafił docenić ich technologię.

Minęły już prawie cztery miesiące, a on trenował z taką samą zapalczywością jak na początku, co i rusz wpadając do laboratorium jej ojca z żądaniami napraw i nowych zabawek. Tata, przy całej swojej wielkoduszności rzucał swoja pracę i robił to, czego chciał Vegeta, ale widać było, że sprzęt do treningu nie bardzo go interesował. Bulma chętnie przejęłaby tą działkę, gdyby Vegeta jej na to pozwolił. Miała ochotę wytargać go za uszy i krzyczeć "Ty cholerny idioto, pozwól sobie pomóc!" Ale nie miała zamiaru błagać żeby skorzystał z jej umiejętności.

Zerknęła na Yamchę, w milczeniu wpatrzonego w krajobraz za oknem.

A niech się dąsa! Czy wszyscy faceci musieli być tak głupio niezależni i unosić się honorem kiedy proponowało się im pomoc?

To dobrze, że wybrali na randkę kino. Może dwie godziny milczenia podczas seansu wystarczą, żeby zrozumiał jak głupie było upieranie się przy swoim, kiedy nie miał racji.

* * *

Nie wystarczyły. Po filmie znowu się pokłócili i zamiast do restauracji, Bulma pojechała do domu. Wygłodniała, zostawiła samochód na podjeździe i wpadła do kuchni. Zastała tam siedzącego przy stole Vegetę. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego – kuchnia to jedyne miejsce w domu w którym można było go spotkać; nie czuł potrzeby socjalizowania się z nimi w salonie albo w ogrodzie – gdyby nie fakt, że siedział tam z jej matką. Jadł kolację, a że większa część półmisków na stole była już pusta, wyglądało na to, że spędził w jej towarzystwie już trochę czasu.

\- Znajdzie się coś dla mnie?

\- Vegeta na pewno podzieli się z tobą swoją kolacją, kochanie.

\- Świetnie, resztki po Vegecie.

Podeszła do stołu, a Vegeta automatycznie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zbierając talerze ze blatu, podszedł do zmywarki.

\- A cóż to, już skończyłeś? – zapytała mama.

\- Tak.

Bulma z zaskoczeniem obserwowała, jak ładował brudne naczynia do kosza zmywarki. Jego schludność zawsze ją dziwiła - spodziewała się po nim prędzej, że będzie bałaganił. W końcu był kiedyś żołnierzem żyjącym w bazach wojskowych, na pewno mieli jakiś służby sanitarne, które sprzątały po ludziach Friezy. No i niby był księciem, od urodzeniem przyzwyczajonym do tego, że inni robili coś za niego. Tymczasem w jego pokoju zawsze panował porządek. Kiedy by tam nie weszła, nigdy nie zastała porozrzucanych po podłodze ubrań czy papierków po jedzeniu. Ale żeby bałaganić, trzeba mieć czym. On miał kilka zmian ubrań i… i to tyle. Nie posiadał niczego co nie byłoby niezbędne.

Usiadła na jego miejscu przy stole (a raczej na swoim – Vegeta przejął jej miejsce już pierwszego dnia w ich domu i nie reagował na delikatne sugestie, że od trzydziestu lat należało do niej) przyglądając się dalej jak układał talerze. W końcu było ich sporo. Ale wciąż na stole zostało wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, żeby i ona się najadła.

\- Muszę ci pogratulować, mamo. Nie myślałam, że uda ci się wytresować Vegetę na tyle, żeby nauczył się używać zmywarki.

\- Ciebie tresują już tyle lat i nadal niczego nie załapałaś. – odparł nie przerywając układania naczyń. Już chciała mu odparować, ale miał rację – sprzątanie nie było jej mocną stroną. W pełnym wrogości milczeniu zaczęła żuć zgarniętą z talerza sajgonkę.

\- Powinieneś znowu zacząć częściej jeść. – powiedziała jej matka z troską w głosie. - Dwa posiłki dziennie do zdecydowanie za mało dla kogoś kto pracuje tak ciężko jak ty.

\- Nie mam czasu na głupoty. – odparł i zamknął klapę zmywarki. Podszedł do lodówki, wyciągnął z niej dwie butelki wody i odstawił je na kuchenny blat.

\- Od kiedy jedzenie jest głupotą? – zapytała Bulma. - Musisz jeść żeby mieć energię. A że twoje ciało to kompaktowa elektrownia atomowa, musisz ją porządnie zasilać.

\- Wiem, czego potrzebuje moje ciało.

\- Tak jak wiesz, czego potrzebuje twoja skóra?

\- Co?

\- Kupiłam ci krem z filtrem, czemu go nie używasz? – wskazała na jego zaczerwienione przedramiona, ewidentnie od oparzenia słonecznego. Nie miała pojęcia jak je zdobył skoro prawie nie opuszczał Komory Grawitacyjnej, ale podejrzewała, że ukryte pod szarym podkoszulkiem ramiona były jeszcze bardziej spieczone. – Jesteś silny, ale słońce jest silniejsze.

\- Nie oceniaj mnie ludzką miarą.

\- Oceniam cię twoją miarą, bo najwyraźniej promieniowanie naszej gwiazdy ci nie służy. I od tego jest ten krem. Ale proszę, nie używaj go, skoro tak bardzo się nienawidzisz.

\- Nienawidzę się? Jak doszłaś do tego idiotycznego wniosku?

\- Bo nie dbasz o siebie. I nic tak nie świadczy o miłości własnej jak codzienne spuszczanie sobie wpierdolu.

\- To, że nie rozczulam się nad sobą jak wy, Ziemianie, nie oznacza, że się nienawidzę. To wy jesteście rozpuszczeni. - powiedział ze wstrętem w głosie.

\- Skoro jesteśmy tacy odrażająco rozbestwieni i słabi, to po co będziesz za nas walczył? Może po prostu wskocz do statku kosmicznego i zostaw nas na pastwę androidów?

\- Może tak zrobię.

\- To to zrób!

\- Nie mów mi co mam robić! – odkrzyknął i wymaszerował gniewnie z kuchni.

Butelki wody zostały na blacie. W pierwszym odruchu chciała za nim krzyknąć i mu o nich przypomnieć, ale powstrzymała się. I dobrze, niech się dupek odwodni.

Jej mama westchnęła głośno.

\- Zachowujecie się jak dzieci.

\- To on zaczął!

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Ja tylko chciałam mu pomóc. – odburknęła, zgarniając na talerz resztę sajgonek. Skoro Vegeta nie miał zamiaru ich jeść, nie mogła pozwolić żeby się zmarnowały. - To nie moja wina, że każdą moją sugestię traktuje jak krytykę.

\- Mogłaś to ubrać w uprzejmiejsze słowa. Ale masz rację, on zupełnie o siebie nie dba.

\- Trudno, nie zmusimy go przecież do _rozczulania się_ nad sobą.

\- Powinnyśmy. Kto pomoże temu biedaczkowi jeśli nie my?

\- Czemu się tak nad nim trzęsiesz? To dorosły facet, poradzi sobie.

\- Bulma, przecież wiem, że ty też się o niego martwisz.

\- Tak, martwię się, bo go potrzebujemy.

\- Nie bądź taka nieczuła! On nie ma nikogo prócz nas. Od dawna jest na świecie sam. Wyobrażasz sobie, zupełnie sam!

\- Nie był sam, przecież było z nim wcześniej tych dwóch Saiyan którzy też przylecieli na Ziemię.

\- Z tego co mówił, niespecjalnie się przyjaźnili. To byli tylko koledzy z pracy.

Bulma przełknęła prędko jedzenie, o mało się nim nie dławiąc.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, opowiadał ci o swoim życiu przed Ziemią? Kiedy?

\- Och, rozmawiamy sobie czasami przy obiedzie. Bardzo mi to pomogło przez te dwa tygodnie kiedy byłaś na wakacjach. Czułam się bardzo samotna i Vegeta dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa.

\- Żartujesz sobie?

Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić go ucinającego sobie pogawędkę przy herbatce z jej matką.

\- Czy ty wiesz, że on od dzieciństwa nie miał swojego pokoju? Biedactwo! Pytałam, czy chciałby czymś przyozdobić swoją sypialnię, ale nie miał pomysłu. Sama wybrałam mu nowe zasłony i wstawiłam fikusa żeby ożywił pokój. Powinnaś się do niego przejść i zobaczyć jak przytulnie się tam teraz zrobiło.

\- Co jeszcze ci opowiadał?

\- Och, niewiele, Wiesz jak bardzo jest skryty. Ale z tego co usłyszałam wychodzi, że nie miał łatwego życia. To dobrze, że do nas trafił.

To wyjaśniało skąd brała się ta słabość mamy do Vegety. Kiedy na niego patrzyła, włączał się jej tryb śpieszenia z pomocą; ten sam, przez który w ich ogrodzie hasała horda psów.

Ale zaintrygowało ją to sekretne życie Vegety. Co jeszcze ją ominęło? Czego jeszcze nie zauważała, ignorując jego obecność w swoim domu? Mogły jej przez to umknąć ważne rzeczy. I nie chodziło tu nawet o jego przeszłość. Nie miała pojęcia jak blisko był osiągnięcia poziomu Super Saiyanina. Nie była na bieżąco z jego postępami w treningach, zbyt urażona jego zachowaniem po wybuchu statku by zapytać jak idzie mu trening. Nie pytała o to nawet taty, choć na pewno coś wiedział - w końcu to do niego Vegeta zwracał się w sprawach sprzętu. Jedyne czego była pewna, to że jeszcze mu się nie udało – inaczej chodziłby dumny jak paw, prezentując się światu w wersji blond. I wyzwałby Goku na pojedynek – to na pewno nie uszłoby jej uwadze.

Bulma przez ostatnie kilka tygodni przestała myśleć o czekającym ich zagrożeniu. Co prawda ciągłe myślenie o apokalipsie nie było zdrowe, ale teraz czuła się trochę winna, że nie robiła nic, żeby jej zapobiec. Miała wrażenie, że coś jej umyka i jeśli to przeoczy, to może to zaważyć na ich szansie na wygraną w starciu z androidami. Może jednak powinna przełknąć dumę i znów zaproponować Vegecie swoją pomoc? I nawet jeśli miałby znowu odmówić, to jeśli będzie go wystarczająco długo męczyć, może i on w końcu zrozumie, że może tylko na tym zyskać...

Albo lepiej – zaproponuje swoją pomoc tacie! W ten sposób wszyscy będą wygrani: Vegeta będzie przekonany, że wszystko jest tak, jak on sobie życzy, a ona będzie miała pewność, ze jej bezczynność nie doprowadziła do zagłady ludzkości!

\- Gdzie jest tata? – zapytała podrywając się z krzesła.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wciąż w laboratorium.

\- O tej porze?

\- Tak, mówił, że musi coś jeszcze dokończyć.

Wpakowała sobie jedną sajgonkę do ust, drugą wzięła w rękę na drogę i wypadła z kuchni na dwór. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby przez uprzedzenia Vegety ominęło ją ratowanie świata.

* * *

Kiedy weszła do laboratorium, było ciemno i cicho. Zazwyczaj laboratorium jej ojca tętniło życiem, ale tylko w ciągu dnia – doktor Briefs był porannym ptaszkiem i on i jego zespół zaczynali pracę z samego rana. Pamiętała z dzieciństwa, jak siedział w laboratorium do później nocy, ale z wiekiem porzucił swój pracoholizm na rzecz wieczorów w ogrodzie i przesypiania pełnych ośmiu godzin. Może dlatego, mimo że palił jak smok, był w lepszej kondycji niż większość ludzi w jego wieku.

Rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu ojca, przeszła przez halę laboratorium. Ponad nią rozbłyskały lampy na czujnik ruchu, oświetlając jej ścieżkę do stojącej w centrum pomieszczenia kapsuły. Nagle zza statku kosmicznego doszedł ją dźwięk metalu uderzającego o terakotę.

\- Tato?

\- Jestem tutaj!

Obeszła statek dookoła i zadarła głowę - tata stał na czubku drabiny i dłubał przy górnej części kadłuba.

\- Bulma, byłabyś tak miła i podała mi ten klucz? – zapytał, wskazując palcem leżący pod drabiną klucz francuski. Schyliła się i wspinając się na trzy szczeble drabiny, oddała go ojcu.

\- Ta drabina nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie.

\- Jest zupełnie bezpieczna. – odparł, mocując się ze śrubą. - Co cię tu sprowadza o tej porze?

\- To raczej ja powinnam zapytać ciebie czemu siedzisz tutaj po godzinach, zupełnie sam.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi?

Bulma, nie mogąc patrzeć na drżenie drabiny, złapała i przytrzymała ją.

\- To, że ja pracuję w nocy jest zupełnie normalne, ale ty?

\- Chciałem tylko dokończyć jedną rzecz.

\- Było poprosić Svena albo Pedro żeby zostali dłużej i ci pomogli, skończył byś szybciej.

\- Nie miałem serca kazać im zostawać po godzinach. Vegeta odciągnął nas już wcześniej od pracy, bo padł Generator Grawitacji, więc i tak plan dnia nam się dziś posypał.

\- Było kazać Vegecie poczekać do jutra. Nic by mu się nie stało gdyby spędził jeden dzień bez bycia przyciskanym do ziemi trzystoma jednostkami grawitacji.

\- To nie takie łatwe. Wiesz jaki on jest. Stał nad nami tak długo, aż zostawiliśmy robotę i poszliśmy z nim.

Poirytowana, zacisnęła palce na zimnym metalu drabiny.

\- Ja już sobie z nim porozmawiam!

\- Zostaw go, Nic się przecież nie stało.

\- Nie, tato. Tak nie może być. Nie możesz się odrywać od swoich zajęć za każdym razem kiedy on przyleci z płaczem, że popsuły mu się zabawki. I to niesprawiedliwe wobec naszych ludzi. Nie powinni musieć rzucać wszystkiego kiedy Vegeta tego zechce. W dodatku jeszcze nigdy nie prosi, tylko żąda, żeby wszystko było zrobione od razu. Wiesz jak oni go nazywają ? Konus Nervus.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Ando mi powiedział. Podobno ludzie są niezadowoleni, że zamiast pracować przy kapsułach, muszą zajmować się kimś, kto ich nie szanuje.

\- Nie powinni tak go nazywać. A Ando powinien zgłaszać mi takie rzeczy sam, a nie przez ciebie.

\- Powiedział mi to w zaufaniu. Nie chciał ci nic mówić.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo wie, że Vegeta ma w tym domu szczególne względy. Nie chciał ci robić przykrości skarżąc się na twojego nowego ulubieńca.

\- Vegeta jest specyficznym człowiekiem… Specyficzną osobą. – poprawił się doktor. – Nie wszystkim może odpowiadać jego styl bycia, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak to im przeszkadza. Porozmawiam z nim. I spróbuję jakoś ograniczyć czas który poświęcam na pomaganie mu, żeby nie zakłócał naszej pracy.

\- Ja właśnie przyszłam w tej sprawie.

\- Tak?

\- Chciałam ci zaproponować pomoc w pomaganiu Vegecie.

\- To znaczy?

\- Chcę cię trochę odciążyć. Ja też mogę zajmować jego sprzętem i dzięki temu będziesz miał więcej czasu na swoją pracę.

\- Jeśli masz na to ochotę, to chętnie oddam ci parę rzeczy które dla niego robię. Powiemy mu jutro, że…

\- Nie! Nic mu nie mówmy. Proponowałam mu swoja pomoc już tyle razy, a on wciąż odmawia, Bóg jeden wie dlaczego. Pomyślałam więc, że nie musi wiedzieć. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę nieuczciwe? Robić to za jego plecami?

\- A mamy inne wyjście?

\- Moglibyśmy z nim porozmawiać i zapytać dlaczego ma problem z przyjęciem od ciebie pomocy. Pytałaś się go w ogóle dlaczego to robi?

Nie pytała. Nie wpadła na pomysł, żeby przedyskutować z nim powody, dla których jej odmawiał. Nie żeby z nim dało się normalnie rozmawiać. I nie bardzo miała nawet ochotę zagłębiać się w meandry pokręconej osobowości Vegety. Wiedziała tylko, że odkąd go poznała, jego domyślną odpowiedzią na wszystkie jej pytania, prośby i sugestie było NIE.

\- Nie. Uznałam, że nie będę go uszczęśliwiać na siłę. Ale tutaj nie chodzi już o niego, a o ciebie i dobro naszej firmy. I dobro całego świata.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś z nim jednak pomówić. Albo chociaż powiedzieć co planujesz. Vegeta zasługuje na szczerość i otwartość z naszej strony. W końcu chce nam pomóc.

\- Nie z dobroci serca.

\- Ale powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że zaangażował się w obronę Ziemi.

\- Nie robi tego dla nas, tylko dla siebie. Chce udowodnić sobie i wszystkim, że jest tak samo silny jak Goku, a nawet bardziej. To, że przy okazji pomoże nam zapobiec zagładzie ludzkości to tylko efekt uboczny jego manii wielkości. I w ogóle nie usprawiedliwia to jego zachowania.

\- Nie sądzisz, ze oceniasz go trochę za surowo?

\- Surowo? Tato, sam powiedziałeś, że przerywa waszą pracę. Jest niemiły dla naszych pracowników. Przez swój idiotyzm rozwalił jedną kapsułę wartą miliony i jest na najlepszej drodze żeby rozwalić drugą. Nie szanuje tego co dla niego robimy. Nie szanuje mnie, choć to ja sama zaprosiłam go do naszego domu i zamiast być wdzięczny, zachowuje się, jakbyśmy to my powinni mu dziękować, że łaskawie zgodził się u nas mieszkać. Robię dla niego wszystko co u normalnego człowieka już dawno zaskarbiłoby mi dozgonną sympatię, a on nic! Nie ważne, że zamawiam dla niego góry jedzenia, kupuję mu drogie ubrania i znoszę jego humory. On nadal jest niewdzięcznym dupkiem! Nie wiem co mogłabym więcej dla niego zrobić? Chyba musiałabym już tylko paść przed nim na kolana i zro...

Tu przypomniała sobie, że rozmawia ze swoim ojcem.

-...i bić pokłony! Pieprzony książę niczego! Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem gdy kapsuła zwali mu się na łeb, nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia co ostatnio.

Tata przyglądał jej się przez chwilę z drabiny, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba jesteś troszeczkę uprzedzona co do niego.

Bulma puściła drabinę i zamachała rękami w frustracją.

\- Okay, poddaję się. Jeśli to wszystko co powiedziałam nie przekonało cię, że to wina Vegety, że nie jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, to już nie wiem. Mam dość. Radźcie sobie sami. Jak dla mnie, to za trzy lata androidy mogą nas wszystkich wsadzić w powietrze. Przynajmniej będę miała już raz na zawsze spokój!

Odwróciła się i wzburzona, ruszyła ku wyjściu.

\- Bulma, nie obrażaj się! – zawołał za nią ojciec.

\- Nie obrażam się! – odkrzyknęła, nie odwracając się.

\- Poczekaj!

Ona była uprzedzona? Ona? Miała nadzieję, że kto jak kto, ale jej własny rodzony ojciec stanie po jej stronie - zawsze miała go za rozsądnego człowieka, ale nie! Vegeta, przy całej swojej podłości i dziwaczności miał w sobie coś takiego, co rzuciło na jej rodziców jakiś przedziwny czar, przez który nie widzieli jakim dupkiem naprawdę był. I to nie była jej wina, że jego duma nie pozwalała mu na…

Nagle usłyszała za sobą krzyk i odgłos upadającego na ziemię metalu. Metalu dużo większego niż klucz francuski.

Odwróciła się i zamarła.

\- Tato!


	3. Pakt z diabłem

**Rozdział Trzeci: Pakt z diabłem**

Ze wszystkich trudności jakie Vegeta spodziewał się napotkać podczas swojego treningu, nie przewidział jednej: nudy.

Minęło zaledwie sto dziesięć ziemskich dni od kiedy zaczął swoje przygotowywania do walki z androidami, a jego treningi już dawały rezultaty – czuł to w swoim ciele i w ustawieniach Generatora Grawitacji. Kiedy zaczynał, dwieście jednostek grawitacji było obciążeniem, z którym ledwo sobie radził, teraz zaś było to standardowe ustawienie od którego zaczynał trening. Ale nie ważne jak silny już się zrobił i jak wiele mógł dzięki temu już wytrzymać, to było za mało. Nie czuł żeby choć odrobinę zbliżył się do osiągnięcia stanu Super Saiyanina. A miał już wyobrażenie jakie byłoby to uczucie - aura którą czuł u Kakarota była zupełnie inna od energii reszty ziemskich wojowników, inna od wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek poczuł. Było w niej coś dziwnego, obcego, palącego i ostrego, ale jednocześnie gładkiego i ciężkiego. Nie umiał tego nazwać - wyczuwanie energii wciąż było dla niego nowością, ale to czym promieniował Kakarot było tak wyjątkowe, że od razu wiedziałby, że jest już niedaleko własnej przemiany.

Ile miał jeszcze czekać? Trenował dzień i noc, do granic wytrzymałości, wciąż mając przed oczami jak stali tam na pustkowiu - dwóch prostaków którzy dostąpili zaszczytu na który sobie nie zasłużyli.

On zaś, duma saiyańskiej rasy, dziedzic potęgi elity wojowników, musiał spędzać swoje dni w metalowej kulce, walcząc z innymi metalowymi kulkami.

I choć stał u progu wypełnienia swojego przeznaczenia, jeszcze nigdy jego życie nie wyglądało tak nużąco.

Każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo. Wstawanie bladym świtem, trening, jedzenie, trening, jedzenie, sen, wstawanie bladym świtem. Próbował jakoś urozmaicać swoje treningi, ale był tylko ograniczony rodzaj technik które mógł stosować w kapsule i skończona ilość ustawień jakimi mógł zaprogramować drony. Próbował nawet treningów na świeżym powietrzu, ale brakowało mu obciążenia, jakie zapewniał mu Generator Grawitacji. Jeśli chciał mieć wyniki, musiał zostać w kapsule. Czego powoli zaczynał już mieć dość.

W jego poprzednim życiu też miewał okresy nudy, ale to było maksymalnie kilka dni kiedy czekali na rozkazy, zazwyczaj na jakiejś obcej planecie gdzie można było się jakoś rozerwać, albo w którejś z baz, gdzie zawsze się coś działo i bez przerwy kręcili się inni żołnierze. Teraz był sam, przez kilkanaście godzin dziennie zamknięty w kapsule, do towarzystwa mając tylko jednostajny szum pracującego generatora, przerywany odgłosami strzelających do niego dronów.

Wyłączył generator i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Czas coś zjeść. A potem wrócić do treningu. A potem położyć się spać i rano znowu wrócić do treningu.

\- Hej, Vegeta!

No tak, była jeszcze _ona_ , ale wolałby siedzieć w kapsule okrągłą dobę niż użerać się z nią, nawet dla zabicia czasu.

\- Vegeta! Wiem, że mnie słyszysz! Podejdź tu proszę, mam do ciebie sprawę!

Obejrzał się za siebie. W pierwszym momencie nie mógł jej znaleźć, ale dostrzegł w końcu rękę wystającą ze środka basenu i machającą do niego.

Najchętniej by ją zignorował, ale wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, później sama i tak go znajdzie. Prościej było podejść, wysłuchać co miała do powiedzenia i mieć to za sobą.

Przez jakiś czas miał z nią spokój. Od kiedy po wybuchu kapsuły kazał jej się od siebie odczepić, przestała być taka natrętna. Potem zniknęła z domu na kilkanaście dni, zabierając ze sobą miernotę z którą sypiała. Pojechali się gdzieś bawić, o czym był na bieżąco informowany przez jej matkę, podtykającą mu pod nos telefon ze zdjęciami, które kobieta bez przerwy jej wysyłała z wakacji. Głównie były to ujęcia błękitnego oceanu i ona w towarzystwie kilku innych kobiet, ubranych w prawie nic i ślących całusy do obiektywu.

Wyjazd musiał sprawić, że zapomniała o urazie jaką do niego żywiła, bo ostatnio znowu się do niego odzywała. Albo szukała w męczeniu go rozrywki, bo jej chłopak przestał tak często pojawiać się w ich domu jak dotychczas.

Nie tak dawno spędził bardzo przyjemny poranek podczas śniadania obserwując przez okno jak kłócili się w ogrodzie. Ona rzucała w niego przedmiotami (doniczka z kwiatami, chybiona) i obelgami („ty marna imitacjo mężczyzny!", bardzo celna) a on tylko stał jak idiota, znosząc jej histerię i nawet nie próbując jej powstrzymać.

Nie żeby Bliznowaty jakoś go obchodził - był nieistotny, ze swoim śmiesznie niskim poziomem siły i marną techniką walki - ale Vegecie zadziwiająco dużo satysfakcji dawało patrzenie jak był zrównywany z ziemią przez kogoś o całe tysiące jednostek słabszego od siebie. To było żałosne - jak ktoś mógł dać sobą tak pomiatać takiej słabej istocie? On nigdy nie pozwoliłby żeby jakaś kobieta tak go traktowała.

Od tego czasu zdążyli się już pogodzić i znowu musiał być świadkiem ich pokazów czułości, po czym na nowo pokłócić i pogodzić. Nawet gdyby go to interesowało, nie mógłby nadążyć za huśtawką jaką była ta relacja. Ale nie dziwiło go to aż tak – z nią nic nie mogło być pewne.

Gdy podszedł do basenu, podpłynęła do brzegu i złapała się jego wyłożonej jasnymi płytkami krawędzi. Zauważył, że każdy paznokieć na dłoniach miała pomalowany na inny odcień różu. Środkowe palce – na wściekły neon.

\- Nieuchwytny z ciebie kosmita, Vegeta. – zaświergotała, zadzierając głowę żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Już od prawie tygodnia próbuję na ciebie natrafić w domu i mi się nie udaje.

Nie żeby jej unikał, ale przez ostatnie miesiące zdążył poznać jej tryb życia i wydedukować, kiedy była najmniejsza szansa na natknięcie się na nią. I gorliwie z tej wiedzy korzystał.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Zapytać jak ci idzie trening.

Zamachała nogami, a woda w basenie wzburzyła się. Nie była już najczystsza - po powierzchni pływały zżółknięte liście i martwe owady. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

\- Co? – zapytała, widząc jego minę. - Przecież nie jest jeszcze za zimno żeby pływać.

\- W tym brudzie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie jest aż tak brudno. Chciałam ostatni raz skorzystać z basenu zanim opróżnimy go na jesień. Woda nie jest już tak ciepła jakbym chciała, ale taka rześka też jest przyjemna. Powinieneś spróbować.

Machnęła w jego stronę ręką, opryskując go kroplami wody. Instynktownie dał krok do tyłu.

\- Nie bój się, to tylko trochę wody.

Oparła głowę o ręce, splecione na brzegu basenu.

\- Nie widziałam żebyś przez całe lato choć raz pływał. Nawet nie wiesz co tracisz. Nie każdy ma luksus pełnowymiarowego basenu we własnym domu.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Tak jak nie obchodzi cię żadna z rzeczy którą ci zapewniamy? Mógłbyś od czasu do czasu podziękować nam za gościnę.

\- Zawołałaś mnie tu uczyć dobrych manier?

\- Nie. – odparła, odgarniając mokre włosy z twarzy. - Chciałam zapytać, czy nie masz żadnych potrzeb jeśli chodzi o Symulator Grawitacji i drony.

\- Jeśli będę czegoś potrzebował, znajdę twojego ojca.

Zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

\- Będziesz teraz prosił tatę o pomoc?

\- Tak jak z nim ustaliłem.

Nie spotkał jeszcze nigdy tak natrętnej osoby jak ona. Może znowu powinien jej przypomnieć gdzie ma jej troskę? Zrobiłby to, gdyby nie był zbyt głodny i zmęczony na wdawanie się z nią w dyskusję. Odwrócił się.

\- Idziesz do domu? Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą.

Wygramoliła się z basenu. Nie było w tym za grosz gracji, ale pozwolił sobie na prześlizgniecie wzrokiem po jej ciele, ledwo okrytym kostiumem kąpielowym. Mokry materiał ciasno przylegał do jej skóry, nie pozostawiając zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni.

Odwrócił wzrok gdy bez skrępowania poprawiła wcinające się w ciało skąpe majtki kostiumu. Była równie wulgarna w zachowaniu jak i w języku.

\- I jak sprawdza się nowy generator? – zapytała, osuszając ręcznikiem włosy. – Wspaniały, prawda?

\- Nie czuję różnicy.

\- Ale już dawno nie słyszałam, żeby nawalił. A wiesz czyja to zasługa?

Nie interesowało go to, ale ona nie zamierzała odpuścić.

\- Moja. Powinieneś mi podziękować. Tatuś już od dawna głowił się co z nim zrobić, a wystarczyło, żebym pochyliła się nad tym przez chwilę i rozwiązałam problem. Gdybyś jeszcze pozwalał nam robić regularne przeglądy, to już w ogóle byłby bezawaryjny.

Jeśli spodziewała się od niego pochwał, to się przeceniła. Ruszył w stronę domu, a ona, okrywając się ręcznikiem jak cień podążyła za nim.

\- Moja propozycja pomocy jest dalej aktualna. Szczególnie teraz.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Jesteś tego pewny?

Mruknął tylko, przyśpieszając kroku. Ona też przyśpieszyła.

\- Jak sobie chcesz. Ale z moją pomocą na pewno szybciej byś się zsuperował.

\- Co zrobił?

\- Zrobił się super. Saiyaninem. – dodała dla wyjaśnienia. - Nie ma na to jakiejś lepszej nazwy?

\- To miano nadane legendarnemu wojownikowi, o którego sile pamiętano przez tysiąc lat saiyańskiej tradycji!

\- Nieważne. Chodzi mi o to, że dzięki mnie szybciej dorównałbyś Goku.

\- I tak przewyższę go pod każdym względem.

\- Wzrostu też?

\- Nie jest godny tego tytułu. – odparł, ignorując jej złośliwość. - To ja pierwszy powinienem zostać Super Saiyaninem, to moje prawo, należne mi z tytułu królewskiej krwi która płynie w moich żyłach!

Popatrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Chyba wolałam cię zanim dostałeś świra na punkcie zostania blondynem.

\- Nie drwij sobie z mojego dziedzictwa!

\- Trochę mi trudno gdy jesteś taki pompatyczny kiedy o tym mówisz.

\- Jaki?

\- Pompatyczny. Nadęty. Poważny aż do granic.

\- To jest poważna kwestia. Gdybyś zapomniała, od tego czy będę Super Saiyaninem zależy przyszłość twojej planety.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale nie musiałbyś się aż tak katować gdybyście tylko mnie posłuchali i pozbyli się Gero zanim stworzy androidy.

\- Uważasz, że obejście problemu dookoła zamiast zmierzenia się z nim to taki genialny pomysł?

\- Perfekcyjny.

\- Tchórzliwy.

\- No tak, strasznym tchórzostwem byłoby uniknąć ofiar które na pewno się pojawią gdy będziecie walczyć z androidami.

\- Przecież i tak je przywrócicie do życia.

\- Ale czy nie byłoby łatwiej nie musieć nikogo wskrzeszać?

\- Nie zrozumiesz tego, bo nie jesteś wojownikiem.

\- Nie muszę umieć się bić żeby wiedzieć, że to co robicie jest po prostu głupie.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie.

\- To ty jesteś zbyt głupia żeby zrozumieć czym jest honor i duma wojownika!

Wsparła dłonie na biodrach i wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie.

\- Jaki ty masz ze mną problem, Vegeta? Robię co mogę żeby ci ułatwić życie, a ty dalej nie chcesz mojej pomocy! Dlaczego?

Miał mnóstwo powodów, ale jeden szczególny wysuwał się przed wszystkie inne: chciała coś w zamian. W walucie którą on nie zamierzał płacić.

Jej rodzice też mu nadskakiwali, ale nie oczekiwali niczego za swoją gościnność. Ona zaś domagała się pochwał i podziękowań, jakby to nie on robił im przysługę zostając na tej zapyziałej planecie. Ale nie ważne jak bardzo miał dość Ziemi, jego duma nie pozwalała mu na odejście stąd. Jeśli chciał być gotowy do zmierzenia się z androidami, przez następne trzy lata był skazany na znoszenie jej obecności, uwięziony w luksusie siedziby Korporacji Kapsuła.

Ignorując jej wyczekujące spojrzenie, bez słowa odwrócił się i ruszył ku żółtej kopule ich domu, zostawiając ją za sobą. Czuł jak jej wzrok wypalał dziurę w jego plecach, śledząc go tak długo, aż zniknął za frontowymi drzwiami.

* * *

Vegeta ściągnął z ramienia spakowane do siatki drony i stanął w drzwiach laboratorium. Pięć z siedmiu dronów nadawało się już tylko do wyrzucenia, więc liczył, że doktor przygotował dla niego nową partię. Powinien już to zrobić, w końcu poprzednią dostał ponad tydzień temu.

Briefsa nigdzie nie było widać. O tej porze zawsze był w swoim laboratorium, ale tym razem znalazł tam tylko jego pracowników, siedzących przy długim białym roboczym stole plotkując i popijając kawę. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, jak zwykle rozpierzchli się po pracowni, pozornie spokojnie, ale czuł nerwowość jaka w nich wstępowała za każdym razem gdy przekraczał próg laboratorium.

Podszedł do dwóch którzy zostali przy stole – jeden z nich, starszy, którego kojarzył jako prawą rękę Briefsa, zawsze wydawał się najmniej przerażony spośród wszystkich ludzi Briefsów. Drugi za to wyglądał jakby żałował, że nie uciekł jak reszta.

\- Gdzie doktor Briefs?

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zdziwionego tym pytaniem, ale po chwili jego twarz się rozjaśniła jakby coś sobie przypomniał.

\- Pewnie w swoim laboratorium.

Vegeta był skonsternowany. Przecież właśnie był w laboratorium Briefsa. Robili sobie z niego żarty? Wiedział, że jego ludzie za nim nie przepadali, ale wydawało się, że mieli na tyle rozumu, żeby okazywać mu należny szacunek.

\- Czyli gdzie?

\- Nie wiesz? Wydawało mi się, że skoro już tak długo tu mieszkasz… - zaczął i umilkł, dostrzegając ganiące spojrzenie swojego współpracownika. - To nie w tej hali. Musisz wyjść na zewnątrz i pójść do następnej pracowni po prawej. Gdybyś nie mógł się dostać, kod to osiemnaście zero osiem.

Gdy zgodnie ze wskazówkami dotarł do kolejnej pracowni, zamiast Briefsa zastał tam jego córkę, otoczoną wianuszkiem swoich własnych pracowników. Pokazywała im coś na wielkim ekranie, z przejęciem tłumacząc to uważnie słuchającym jej ludziom.

\- Gdzie twój ojciec?

Przerwała wykład i krzywiąc się, popatrzyła na niego odwracając się od ekranu.

\- A może tak najpierw „dzień dobry"? Wiesz, jak na kogoś kto ma królewskie pochodzenie zachowujesz się jak ostatni prostak.

\- Gdzie jest twój ojciec? – powtórzył swoje pytanie. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty na wdawanie się z nią w pyskówki.

\- W domu, swoim pokoju.

\- O tej porze?

Doktor wstawał niewiele później po nim i spędzał całe dnie w laboratorium albo w ogrodzie.

\- A gdzie twoim zdaniem powinien być? Miałby teraz pracować?

\- A dlaczego nie?

\- Nie słyszałeś? Tata miał wypadek.

\- To znaczy?

\- Spadł z drabiny i złamał sobie rękę i nogę.

To by tłumaczyło dlaczego nie było go w pracowni.

\- Wstydziłbyś się. – prychnęła. - Mieszkasz tutaj i nawet nie wiesz co się wokół ciebie dzieje.

Rozejrzał się. Nagle zrobiło się wokół nich pusto, jakby jej pracownicy rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, znajdując sobie zajęcia w innych częściach laboratorium, byle z dala od nich.

\- No i co z tego, że się połamał?

\- A to oznacza, że przez kilka najbliższych tygodni będzie chodził w gipsie i nie będzie w stanie pracować.

\- Tygodni? Nie macie jakiś technologii przyspieszających leczenie?

\- Nie, nie mamy. Moglibyśmy mieć, gdyby ten dzieciak z przyszłości nie wysadził statku Friezy. Gdybym tylko dostała w swoje ręce te komory regeneracyjne! Krillin mówił, że stawiają na nogi w przeciągu kilku godzin. Ale skoro ich nie mamy, musimy skorzystać ze starych dobrym ziemskich metod.

\- Nie mam czasu tyle czekać aż się wyleczy.

\- Trudno. Z resztą to twoja wina.

\- Ja mu tego nie zrobiłem.

\- A właśnie, że tak! Gdybyś nie zadręczał go swoimi zachciankami, to nie byłby przemęczony i by do tego nie doszło.

Nie jego winą było, że Briefs nie nadążał za jego potrzebami. To w jego interesie było zapewnić Ziemi jak największe szanse nad obroną przed androidami.

\- Dlaczego w takim razie nie dacie mu fasolek?

\- Jakich fasolek?

\- Tych, które Kakarot miał ze sobą na Namek.

Zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Nie pomyślałam o nich.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

Wyszarpnęła telefon z kieszeni fartucha i zaczęła w niego stukać.

\- Jak mogłam o nich zapomnieć? Goku na pewno ma jakieś na zbyciu!

Przyłożyła telefon do ucha, z napięciem czekając na połączenie. Przed dłuższą chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Nie odbiera. – powiedziała, znowu przebierając palcami po wyświetlaczu. - Nie żebym się spodziewała, że nosi przy sobie telefon. Spróbujemy na domowy.

Tym razem już po chwili ktoś odezwał się w słuchawce.

\- Chi-chi? Cześć, tu Bulma. Mhmmm…Wszyscy w domu zdrowi? Gohan? To dobrze. Goku jest w domu? Acha. Jak wróci, mogłabyś mu przekazać, żeby do mnie oddzwonił?

Zerknęła na niego przelotnie i uśmiechnęła się do słuchawki.

\- Nie, to nie o niego chodzi. Radzę sobie. Tak, to coś pilnego. Nie, nie aż tak. Acha. Dzięki. Do usłyszenia!

Odłożyła telefon na stojący za nią stół i przysiadła na blacie.

\- Tak jak myślałam, nie ma go w domu. Trenują gdzieś z Piccolo i Gohanem. Trudno, będziemy musieli poczekać aż wrócą i wtedy wydobędziemy od nich fasolki.

Podniosła stojący na stole kubek i upiła z niego łyk.

\- Powiedz mi, na jakiej zasadzie działały te komory regeneracyjne? Podobno wsadzało się pacjentów do zbiornika wypełnionego regenerującym płynem i zostawiało tam do całkowitego wyzdrowienia. – upiła kolejny łyk z kubka. - Co było w tym płynie? Komórki macierzyste? Nanoboty reperujące tkanki? Bakterie wspomagające gojenie się ran?

Nie wiedział. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak działały komory. Wchodziło się i wychodziło, licząc tylko, że obsługa pamiętała o wymianie płynu w zbiorniku i nie dostawało się kąpieli w zupie po innym pacjencie.

\- Po co chcesz to wiedzieć?

\- Gdybym wiedziała co tam było, mogłabym spróbować sama je odtworzyć.

\- Na co ci one skoro macie coś co uzdrawia w przeciągu sekund? W komorze regeneracyjnej leczenie trwa godziny, albo nawet dni przy poważnych obrażeniach.

\- Nie możemy polegać tylko na czarodziejskich fasolkach. Wolę wziąć sprawy we własne ręce, a nie czekać aż gadający kot z magicznej wieży zabawi się w ogrodnika i liczyć, że będzie chciał się podzielić swoim plonem.

\- Chciał? Jakby było problemem po prostu mu je zabrać…

\- Tak, Vegeta, wszystko będziemy załatwiać przemocą i groźbami. – podniosła kubek do ust. – A potem, jak już zrazimy do siebie wszystkich swoich…

Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia przed nimi zmaterializował się Kakarot z Nameczaninem uczepionym jego ramienia.

Kobieta wrzasnęła i cisnęła w nich kubkiem. Kakarot instynktownie odbił lecący pocisk, posyłając go na ścianę. Kubek przy zderzeniu z nią eksplodował kawałkami porcelany.

Kakarot przez krótką chwilę z głupią miną przyglądał się spływającej po ścianie kawie.

\- Cześć, Bulma… - przywitał się, wyraźnie skruszony. - O, cześć Vegeta! Jak idzie trening?

\- Goku! Do diabła, nie możesz tak robić! – wykrzyknęła kobieta, podchodząc do niego. – Myślałam, że dostanę zawału!

W kącie pokoju wybudził się mały robot, który z cichym turkotem potoczył się w stronę leżących na ziemi resztek kubka. Najeżdżając nad kawałki porcelany wciągnął je, cichutko pikając przy każdym zebranym odłamku.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem, że to tak dziwnie wygląda dla innych. Ale teleportnęłem się tu tak szybko jak mogłem! Chichi mówiła, że to pilne.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Nameczanin.

\- Potrzebuję fasolki Senzu. Mój tata miał wypadek.

\- To coś poważnego?

\- Nie, ale połamał się trochę i jest cały zagipsowany. Chciałam dać mu fasolkę żeby nie musiał się męczyć.

Kakarot podrapał się po głowie.

\- Oj, to będzie trudne.

\- A to niby dlaczego? Korin nie dał wam nowej partii gdy zaczęliście trening przed androidami?

\- Dał, tylko… - zawahał się. - No… Zużyliśmy już wszystkie.

Trzepnęła go w ramię.

\- Ty samolubna łazjo!

\- Nie zużyłem ich na siebie! – Kakarot uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Musieliśmy je dawać Gohanowi. Chi-chi by mnie zabiła gdybym odstawiał go do domu całego poturbowanego.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że maltretujesz swoje dziecko! Nie miałeś prawa ot tak ich zmarnować kiedy inni też mogli ich potrzebować! A co jeśli w międzyczasie pojawiłoby się inne zagrożenie? Zmarnowaliście je wszystkie na swoje zabawy!

\- Przepraszam!

Vegeta przez chwilę z przyjemnością obserwował jak kobiet łajała Kakarota gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że Piccolo przyglądał mu się z uwagą.

\- Masz jakiś problem?

\- Zrobiłeś się silniejszy.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Ja biorę swój trening na poważnie. Zamierzam spędzić te trzy lata tutaj produktywnie.

Piccolo zdawał być się dziwnie rozbawiony jego odpowiedzią. Ale jego zadowolenie nie trwało długo.

Kobieta wyciągnęła oskarżycielsko palec i wycelowała nim w Nameczanina.

\- To twoja wina!

\- Dlaczego moja?

\- To, że Goku był taki bezmyślny, mogę zrozumieć. Ale ty?!

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, za kilka tygodni Korin powinien mieć już pierwsze fasolki z nowego zasiewu.

\- Za kilka tygodni to mój ojciec już sam się wyleczy, bez waszej pomocy!

Kakarot potarł się po brodzie w zamyśleniu.

\- To może moglibyśmy wezwać smoka i poprosić żeby uleczył twojego tatę?

\- Nie będziemy marnować życzenia na uzdrawianie jednej osoby. – zaprotestował Piccolo. To jeszcze bardziej ją rozwścieczyło.

\- Uważasz, że mój tata nie jest wart jednego głupiego życzenia? Już zapominałeś jak przyjął pod swój dach twój lud?

\- Pamiętam, ale nie możemy wzywać smoka z tak błahego powodu…

\- Błahego?!

Korzystając z okazji, że gniew Bulmy przeniósł się na Piccolo, Kakarot przysunął się do Vegety i przez chwile wspólnie przyglądali się, jak Nameczanin bezskutecznie próbował przetrwać jej tyradę. – Ona to ma gadane. – westchnął Kakarot, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wiesz, Vegeta, Bulma tylko wydaje się taka straszna. – powiedział, szczerząc się do niego. - Naprawdę to fajna z niej dziewczyna… Kiedy nie krzyczy.

Vegeta prychnął tylko i wyszedł z laboratorium, bez skrupułów pozostawiając ich na pożarcie niebieskiej harpii.

* * *

Kiedy ostatni z botów zawiódł, Vegeta postanowił poszukać Briefsa. Nie mógł być przecież aż tak ranny, żeby nie być w stanie naprawić kilku głupich robotów?

Na jego pytanie, żona Briefsa pokierowała go do gabinetu na tyłach domu. Kiedy stanął w jego drzwiach, wszelkie nadzieje na nowe drony wyparowały – doktor siedział wyciągnięty na fotelu, z nogami spoczywającymi na pasiastym na pufie – lewa była od stopy po udo uwięziona w białym usztywnieniu. Trzymając na kolanach grubą książkę próbował jednocześnie ją przytrzymać i przekręcić stronę jedną ręką – druga, prawa, też była cała zakryta sztywnym opatrunkiem.

Vegeta już chciał wycofać się z pokoju, ale Briefs go zauważył i uniósł głowę znad książki.

\- Vegeta! Jak miło, że mnie odwiedziłeś!

Poruszył się na fotelu, a książka zamknęła się i spadła mu z kolan. Doktor przez chwilę próbował podnieść ją z podłogi, ale nie był w stanie jej dosięgnąć. Po kilku próbach, dał sobie z nią spokój i uprzejmym tonem zwrócił się do niego.

\- Co u ciebie słychać?

\- Skończyły mi się drony.

\- Przykro mi. Chętnie bym ci pomógł, ale jak widzisz, jestem trochę unieruchomiony. – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Jak długo to potrwa?

\- Gipsy mam założone na osiem tygodni. Potem czeka mnie jeszcze rehabilitacja, więc podejrzewam, że będę się do czegoś nadawać dopiero za jakieś trzy miesiące.

\- Nie da się tego jakoś przyśpieszyć?

\- Chciałbym, ale to już nie ten wiek. Bulma co prawda zaproponowała, żebyśmy zebrali Smocze Kule i załatwili to życzeniem, ale to chyba byłaby przesada. Nie jest przecież aż tak źle.

\- Czyżby?

\- Nie jest to najwygodniejsza sytuacja, ale prawdę mówiąc, przyda mi się trochę odpoczynku od pracy. Mam wreszcie czas, żeby nadrobić zaległe lektury. – spojrzał na leżącą na podłodze książkę. - Panchy też jest zadowolona, że ma mnie ciągle przy sobie i może się mną opiekować. A nic tak nie pomaga w powrocie do zdrowia jak troska kochającej kobiety.

\- Czyli nie możesz mi pomóc?

\- Niestety nie. Ale zapytaj Bulmę, ona na pewno chętnie ci pomoże.

* * *

Dzierżąc w rękach siatkę z dronami, Vegeta z niechęcią wszedł do laboratorium. Było już późno, więc po drodze nie spotkał żadnego z nerwowych pracowników Briefsów. Już z daleka za to dostrzegł córkę Briefsa - błękit jej włosów wybijał się na tle biało-szarego wnętrza pracowni. Nie wyglądała już jakby coś kosmatego zdechło na jej głowie, ale nadal jej włosy były poskręcane w gęste fale. Siedziała za stołem, tyłem do niego, lekko kiwając głową na boki.

\- Widziałem się z twoim ojcem. Skoro on nie może mi pomóc, ty to zrobisz. – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej. Nic nie odpowiedziała, wciąż pochylona nad stołem.

\- Ty mi pomożesz. Jesteś z siebie zadowolona?

Nie zareagowała.

\- Ej, kobieto! Mówię do ciebie!

Zbliżył się do stołu i przyjrzał się jej. Gdy przekręciła lekko głowę, dostrzegł słuchawki, wystające zza zagarniętych za ucho włosów. Podśpiewywała coś pod nosem, waląc palcami w klawiaturę. Po cichu podszedł bliżej, stanął za jej plecami i bez ostrzeżenia cisnął na stół przed nią siatkę z dronami. Z wrzaskiem zerwała się z krzesła..

\- Boże! Vegeta, nie wolno tak straszyć ludzi! – zerwała z siebie słuchawki i rzuciła je na stół – Czy wy Saiyanie nie macie ani krzty wyczucia?

\- Napraw je. – wskazał palcem na drony.

\- Co?

\- Twój ojciec nie może ich naprawić, więc ty to zrób.

Spojrzała na leżące na stole drony, po czym splotła ręce na piersi i ściągnęła usta w zaciętej minie.

\- Nie.

Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Dlaczego nie? Przecież co dopiero mówiłaś, że możesz mi pomóc.

\- Tak, moja oferta pomocy jest dalej aktualna. – odparła. - Ale tylko pod pewnym warunkiem.

Oparła się nonszalancko o stół i wydęła usta.

\- Z tego co mówił tatuś, po przybyciu tego chłopaka z przyszłości prostu wszedłeś do jego laboratorium i oznajmiłeś mu, że będzie ci dostarczał zabawek do treningu. Ze mną nie będzie tak łatwo.

\- Ale je naprawisz? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

\- Tylko jeśli mnie o to nie poprosisz.

\- A co niby teraz robię?

\- Nie, Vegeta. Nie oznajmisz mi. _Poprosisz._ Tata się tobą zajął, bo to było ciekawe. Ja mam milion innych rzeczy do roboty.

\- Koniec twojego świata nie jest dla ciebie priorytetem?

\- Robokalipsa jest gdzieś tak w połowie listy moich największych zmartwień w tej chwili.

Nie wierzył w to co słyszał. Przecież sama mu się wcześniej narzucała!

\- Mam cię błagać?

\- Nie błagać. Poprosić. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie pomogę ci.

\- Nie naprawisz ich jeśli nie będę się przed tobą płaszczyć i żebrać o przysługi?

Zamachała rękami z frustracją.

\- Na litość boską, Vegeta! Nie chcę żebyś żebrał, tylko żebyś raz w życiu powiedział „proszę", a nie tylko rzucał rozkazami na prawo i lewo!

\- Będziesz ryzykować ocalenie swojego świata dla głupich uprzejmości?

\- A ty będziesz sabotować swój trening bo nie potrafisz pojąć, że oczekuję odrobiny szacunku?

Ledwo powstrzymywał się przed okazywaniem jej pogardy, a ona chciała od niego szacunku?!

\- To się go nie doczekasz. - warknął zabierając popsute drony ze stołu. - Poradzę sobie bez twojej łaski.

\- Niby jak?

\- Niech cię to nie obchodzi.

\- Nie bądź uparty, Vegeta! Wiesz, że mnie potrzebujesz.

\- Nie potrzebuje nikogo! – odburknął i wymaszerował z laboratorium.

\- Mogę się założyć, że tamten Vegeta z przeszłości zginął, bo też nie chciał mojej pomocy! – krzyknęła za nim. – Ty skończysz tak samo!

Nie doceniała go. Nie miała pojęcia kim był i do czego był zdolny. Przeżył całe swoje życie bez pomocy jakichś podrzędnych, słabych istot i to, że był tutaj niczego nie zmieniało. Będzie Legendarnym, choćby go to miało zabić, ale prędzej odgryzie sobie rękę niż poprosi ją o pomoc.

* * *

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez ręki.

Vegeta opierał się tak długo jak tylko mógł. Kiedy skończyły się już wszystkie drony, ćwiczył sam. To było mniej efektywne niż walka z ruchomym celem, ale przecież mógł skupić się nabieraniu siły. Samą walką z głupimi robotami nie dojdzie do stanu Super Saiyanina. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało.

Już nawet przyzwyczaił się do nowej rutyny, kiedy pewnego dnia generator nagle wysiadł, pozostawiając go w mroku. Na dworze było już ciemno, a przez małe okna kapsuły światło latarni na zewnątrz ledwo sączyło się do środka. Po ciemku doszedł do konsolety. Spróbował ponownie uruchomić zasilanie kapsuły, ale panel sterowania nie reagował, ciemny i milczący. Po omacku podszedł do wyjścia i wymacał panel otwierający drzwi. Nie ruszyły. Popchnął je, najpierw lekko, potem trochę mocniej, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nic dziwnego, trap był na tyle hermetyczny żeby wytrzymać podróże w kosmos. Musiał je wywarzyć żeby wydostać się na zewnątrz. Skrzywił się słysząc jak siłowniki trapu trzeszczą z protestem i pękają pod naporem jego siły. Gdy wyszedł, podniósł trap i wepchnął go na miejsce.

Kiedy następnego dnia rano wrócił i spróbował otworzyć kapsułę, panel zewnętrzny nie reagował na dotyk. Podszedł do trapu kapsuły i spróbował go otworzyć ręcznie. Chwycił za wgłębienie za drzwiach i pociągnął za nie, a drzwi opadły ciężko na ziemię. To nie było coś co można było naprawić zwykłym restartem systemu.

Gdy wszedł do środka i dotknął panelu sterowania wewnątrz, nic się nie wydarzyło. Ekran tak jak wczoraj był ciemny i martwy. Vegeta odwrócił się i popatrzył na pogrążoną w półmroku kapsułę. Z przeciwległej ściany smętnie zwisały resztki układu hydraulicznego drzwi, a podłoga lepiła się od brudu - boty sprzątające które zawsze automatycznie włączały się po skończonym treningu sprzężone były z systemem kapsuły, więc jeśli ona się nie uruchomiała, one też nie działały.

Zaciskając zęby, opuścił statek i tak jak stał, poleciał trenować w teren. Wystarczyło parę godzin na otwartej przestrzeni żeby przypominał sobie czemu preferował czyste, kontrolowane środowisko Symulatora Grawitacji.

Wrócił do domu o zmierzchu, spocony, zakurzony i zły. Został na Ziemi żeby korzystać z oferowanego przez Briefsów sprzętu, a nie spędzać godziny na pełnym słońcu, czując piasek między zębami i kurz w oczach. Pustkowia do niszczenia mógł znaleźć w każdym zakątku tej galaktyki, przyciągania o sile setek jednostek już nie. A nawet gdyby chciał opuścić Ziemię, nie mógł tego zrobić w statku bez drzwi.

Następnego dnia cały poranek spędził w niedziałającej kapsule bijąc się z myślami. Jego duma nie pozwalała mu na zhańbienie się, ale stawką było jego przeznaczenie.

Kiedy po kilku koszmarnych godzinach rozważania za i przeciw pokonany wszedł się do jej laboratorium, droga od drzwi do stojącego na środku pracowni statku ciągnęła się jakby miał do pokonania kilometry. Światło było zbyt ostre, podłoga zbyt biała, głosy ludzi zbyt drażniące. W szczególności jeden głos.

Znalazł ją odwróconą do niego plecami, znowu tłumaczącą coś swoim pracownikom. Kilkoro z nich zauważyło jak się zbliżał i niespokojnie zaczęli coś między sobą szeptać. Podszedł do stołu przy którym się zgromadzili i oparł się rękami o blat.

\- Chcę tobą pomówić.

\- Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta? – powiedziała poirytowanym głosem, nawet nie fatygując się żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Proszę.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

Najeżył się.

\- To co słyszałaś.

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy, o dziwo nic nie mówiąc. Jej pracownicy patrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Zignorował ich.

\- Powiedziałaś, że mi pomożesz. Więc mi pomóż. Proszę.

Jeszcze prze moment stała jak oniemiała, po czym zagryzła usta, bezskutecznie próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Zaczekajcie chwilę. – zwróciła się do przyglądających się im w zaciekawieniu ludzi. – A ty chodź ze mną.

Zaprowadziła go do swojego gabinetu. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie, nie porzucając tego denerwującego prawie-uśmiechu.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

Wciągnął ostro powietrze.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że będę robił z siebie idiotę żeby…

\- Dobrze, widzę, że jednak jeszcze się nie namyśliłeś. - powiedziała i chwyciła za klamkę.

\- Poczekaj! …Proszę.

Zatrzymała się, ale nie odwróciła.

\- Generator Grawitacji przestał działać. Cała kapsuła przestała. Jeśli mam dalej trenować, muszą zacząć znów pracować. – powiedział, czując do siebie wstręt. - Nie mam innego niż wyjścia niż prosić cię o pomoc.

Wciąż się nie odwróciła, z ręką zastygłą na klamce drzwi.

\- Pomożesz mi… proszę? - wykrztusił.

\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. - odparła, odwracając się do niego, błyszcząc zębami w szerokim uśmiechu. – Z przyjemnością.

To było niepokojące. Spodziewał się że będzie się chełpiła jego porażką, a tymczasem wyglądała na podekscytowaną.

\- Widzisz? To nie było takie trudne. – wyszczebiotała i spojrzała na zegarek. – Będziemy musieli sobie porozmawiać o naszej współpracy, ale teraz najprawdę muszę iść. Zajmę się kapsułą jak tylko skończymy poranną odprawę. Do południa wszystko będzie działać.

Kiedy po śniadaniu poszedł sprawdzić czy dotrzymała swojej obietnicy, zastał ją w kapsule wraz z kilkoma pracownikami. Siedziała na ziemi, dłubiąc w rozerwanych siłownikach trapu.

\- I co?

\- Tym razem naprawdę ją załatwiłeś. Ciesz się, że mieliśmy części pod ręką.

\- Naprawisz ją jeszcze dzisiaj?

\- Za dwie godziny będziesz ją miał całą i gotową do pracy. Już, idź sobie, nie przeszkadzaj nam. A, i przyjdź jutro do mojej pracowni o czwartej i zobaczymy co jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Tylko się nie spóźnij!

* * *

Zegar na ścianie wskazywał już dziesięć po czwartej a ona nadal się nie pojawiła. Zapomniała o nim? A może robiła to specjalnie?

Kiedy zgodnie z umową przyszedł do laboratorium, jeden z jej ludzi oznajmił mu, że wyszła kilka godzin temu, ale niedługo powinna wrócić. Zaproponował żeby przez ten czas poczekał na nią w jej gabinecie.

Vegeta niechętnie wszedł do środka i po chwili wahania usiadł na krześle stojącym przed biurkiem. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując w bałagan na blacie, gdzie prócz dwóch monitorów była też sterta papierów, opakowania po jedzeniu, porozrzucane bez ładu długopisy i ołówki, kubek ze śladem szminki na brzegu i ceramiczna ramka na zdjęcia. Sprawdzajac, czy aby nikt nie obserwuje go przez żaluzje przeszklonej ściany za nim, odkręcił ramkę ku sobie – na zdjęciu cała trójka Briefsów szczerzyła się do obiektywu, obejmując się ramionami i sprawiając wrażenie czymś bardzo ubawionych. Odstawił zdjęcie z powrotem na miejsce i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na białych ścianach wisiały oprawione w ramy kartki papieru i projekty maszyn a w róg pokoju wciśnięta była pluszowa, granatowa kanapa, zupełnie niepasująca do surowej, sterylnej atmosfery laboratorium.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zegar. Było już dwanaście po czwartej. Jeśli miałaby się pojawić, już by tu była. Nie miał zamiaru marnować więcej czasu.

Podniósł się z krzesła i w tym momencie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się z impetem.

\- Jestem, jestem! – wykrzyknęła wchodząc do środka. Miała na nosie ciemne okulary i jasny płaszcz przewieszony przez ramię.

\- Wybacz za spóźnienie, Kto by pomyślał, że o tej porze będą już korki.

Odłożyła swoje rzeczy na kanapę i usiadła za biurkiem.

\- Siadaj, proszę. Napijesz się czegoś zanim zaczniemy? Kawy?

\- Nie.

Nie rozumiał fascynacji Ziemian tym napojem. Kawa była kwaśna i gorzka jednocześnie i zostawiała paskudny posmak na języku.

\- Od razu przechodzimy do konkretów? No dobrze.

Oparła łokcie o blat i splotła przed sobą dłonie.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Chciałam, żebyśmy wyjaśnili sobie kilka rzeczy zanim zaczniemy naszą współpracę.

\- Współpracę? To ty będziesz coś dla mnie robić, nie ja dla ciebie.

\- Chcę, żeby to działało w dwie strony.

\- Jak? Ty będziesz naprawiać drony, a ja ci będę dziękował? – splótł ręce na piersi. – Musisz być z siebie dumna, że jestem zdany na twoją łaskę.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Moje zainteresowanie twoimi postępami to mój wkład w ratowanie Ziemi. Wiedz, że taką samą pomoc zaoferowałbym reszcie chłopaków gdybym miała choć cień nadziei, że ją przyjmą. Ale to nie ich styl. Oni widzą walkę przez pryzmat jakiegoś mistycyzmu, jakby korzystanie z osiągnięć technologii odzierało ją z całej magii. A energia to energia, nieważne czy to ki czy elektryczność.

Wyprostowała się na krześle.

\- Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał co to dla mnie oznacza. Pracuję dla naszej firmy odkąd byłam nastolatką, i nie chwaląc się, to dzięki mnie jesteśmy tu gdzie obecnie jesteśmy. – kokieteryjnie odgarnęła włosy z ramion. - Oczywiście to tata i jego kapsułki stoją za naszą fortuną, ale to ja odpowiadam za nasz dział innowacji i ja ciągnę firmę w kierunku rozwoju. Tacie wystarczy to co już mamy. Najchętniej zaszyłby się w ogrodzie i pozwolił, żeby nasze dotychczasowe wynalazki same na siebie pracowały. Już nie ma w nim tego głodu sukcesu. A ja nie mogę pozwolić na to, żebyśmy stali w miejscu. Jeżeli mam Ci pomagać, będzie mi to zbierało czas który poświęcałabym firmie i powinieneś zrozumieć jak duże to wyrzeczenie dla mnie. Ale chcę to zrobić, też dla naszej firmy. Bo co mi po sukcesie Korporacji jeśli nasz świat przestanie istnieć?

Wzięła do ręki telefon i postukała w ekran, wyraźnie czegoś szukając.

\- A jeśli będę ci pomagać, chcę to zrobić dobrze. Dlatego najpierw ustalimy zasady.

\- Jakie znowu zasady?

\- Jeśli mam ci pomagać, musimy ustalić na jakich warunkach to się będzie odbywać. Tata może i pozwalał ci wchodzić sobie na głowę, ale na mnie nie podziała twoje tupanie nóżką.

\- Ty będziesz mi stawiać wymagania?

\- Tak. Robię ci przysługę.

\- To ja robię ci przysługę ratując twoją planetę.

\- No to uznajmy, że wzajemnie robimy sobie przysługę i dlatego będziemy się starać żeby ta współpraca szła gładko i była jak najbardziej owocna dla obydwu stron.

Popatrzył na nią spode łba. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

\- W swoim poprzednim życiu tez przecież musiałeś przestrzegać reguł. To była armia, tak? Na pewno były tam jakieś zasady, nie podchodziłeś i nie łapałeś ludzi za chabety potrząsając i żądając żeby robili co chciałeś. Więc i tu będzie podobnie.

\- O jakich zasadach mówimy?

\- Przemyślałam sobie wszystko i przygotowałam krótką listę. – zerknęła na wyświetlacz. - Po pierwsze: chcę, żebyś zaczął doceniać i szanować to co ci dajemy. Wszystko z czego korzystasz, co nosisz, co jesz, jest z najwyższej półki. Masz szczęście, że należymy do jednego procenta najbogatszych ludzi na świecie. Zwykli ziemianie nie mogliby sobie pozwolić na utrzymywanie cię, nie na tym poziomie.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- A jeśli już mówimy o szanowaniu, to przejdźmy do punktu drugiego: będziesz zwracał się do mnie moim imieniem. Nie „kobieto", „dziewczyno", nie „ej ty". Wiesz jak mam na imię i będziesz go używać. …Bo wiesz jak się nazywam, tak?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem.

Uniosła brwi.

\- Bulma.

\- No właśnie. Widzisz? Jakoś przeszło ci to przez gardło. Dobrze, następna rzecz.

Vegeta rozparł się na krześle. Mógł tu jeszcze długo posiedzieć jeśli naszykowała sobie całą listę żądań.

\- Mam dwadzieścia cztery godziny na naprawienie twojego bałaganu.

\- Dwanaście.

\- Szesnaście.

\- Dwanaście.

\- Dwanaście _lub_ dwadzieścia cztery jeśli jestem w trakcie wyjątkowo ważnego projektu, o czym dowiesz się z wyprzedzeniem. Może być?

\- Tak.

\- Cudownie. Punkt czwarty: co tydzień będziemy sobie robili krótkie spotkania na których będziesz mi zdawał relację ze swoich postępów i sprawowania się sprzętu.

\- Po co?

\- Chyba chcesz, żebym wiedziała co mam zmienić żebyś osiągał lepsze wyniki. To byłaby tylko krótka rozmowa raz na tydzień.

\- Miesiąc.

\- Tu też będziesz się targował? Co dwa tygodnie.

Przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobrze.

\- Pasują ci wtorki, czwarta popołudniu? Chciałabym, żebyśmy wybrali stały termin. Będzie mi wtedy łatwiej zorganizować sobie czas zamiast co chwilę próbować cię wcisnąć do kalendarza. Z tego co kojarzę, jadasz obiad o trzeciej? Czyli będziesz miał godzinę żeby się najeść, a potem będziesz przychodził do mnie. W ten sposób nasze spotkania nie będą zakłócać twojego treningu.

\- Może być.

\- Okay, punkt piąty: będziesz używał sprzęty w taki sposób, żeby uzyskać jak najlepsze rezultaty, a nie jak najszybciej je zniszczyć.

\- W prawdziwej walce chodzi o to, żeby jak najszybciej pokonać przeciwnika, nie żeby zrobić to jak najefektowniej.

\- Ale to nie jest prawdziwa walka, a to nie prawdziwi przeciwnicy, tylko niegroźne małe drony.

\- Niegroźne? – pokazał jej wciąż czerwoną podłużną bliznę na ramieniu. - To ci wygląda na robotę czegoś niegroźnego?

\- No to nie niegroźne, ale nie złowrogie. Nie musisz ich traktować jak napastników. Traktuj je jak partnerów sparingowych. Walka, nie destrukcja.

Wypuścił głośno powietrze. To o czym mówiła nie miało sensu, ale niech jej będzie.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Już kończę. Został mi ostatni, szósty punkt. Skoro będziesz szanować sprzęt, to masz też zacząć z szacunkiem traktować naszych pracowników. Nie może być tak, że za każdym razem gdy się tu pojawiasz ludzie nagle robią sobie przerwę na kawę.

\- To zabroń im odchodzić od pracy.

\- I co, mam zacząć im płacić dodatek za trudne warunki pracy? Będzie prościej jeśli ty zaczniesz się lepiej zachowywać w stosunku do nich. To trochę nie w porządku, żeby ktoś kto nawet nie jest u nas zatrudniony wydawał polecenia naszym pracownikom. Chyba, że zatrudniłabym cię na ćwierć etatu na stanowisku Młodszego Specjalisty do spraw Wkurwiania Załogi.

\- Młodszego?

\- Pierwszy awans możesz dostać dopiero po przepracowaniu pół roku. Wybacz, taka polityka firmy.

Nie podobało mu się to. Już i tak dość się upokorzył _prosząc_ ją o pomoc, a ona zamiast zadowolić się tym, chciała mu jeszcze dyktować warunki!

\- A co jeśli nie będę się stosował do twoich zasad?

\- To proste: przestanę ci pomagać. A jeśli będziesz nagminnie je łamał, przestanę cię też sponsorować i poproszę żebyś opuścił nasz dom. Ale ufam, że nie będę musiała się posuwać do takich drastycznych środków. To co, zgadzasz się na moje zasady?

\- A mam wyjście?

\- Nie, nie masz. – odparła z tryumfem.

Czuł jak słowa odpowiedzi stają mu w gardle.

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się.

\- Świetnie! – wykrzyknęła ucieszona. - A teraz twoja kolej. Czego ty byś chciał?

\- Ja?

\- Umowę nawiązują dwie strony. Nie byłoby sprawiedliwie gdybym nie wzięła pod uwagę twoich potrzeb.

\- Masz naprawiać Generator Grawitacji i moje drony.

\- To już ustaliliśmy. A coś innego? Chcesz żebym jeszcze coś robiła albo czegoś nie robiła?

Zmarszczył brwi. Były dziesiątki rzeczy które go w niej drażniły, ale jak na złość w tej chwili nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć żadnej z nich.

\- No więc? – ponagliła go. - Nie masz żadnych życzeń?

\- Chcę… - zawahał się. - Chcę żebyś przestała żartować.

\- W ogóle czy z ciebie?

\- Ze mnie.

\- Załatwione. Już się bałam, że skoro ty nie masz poczucia humoru, to dla dobra naszej współpracy i ja miałabym się swojego pozbyć…

Spojrzał na nią ze złością.

\- Okay, koniec żartów zaczynając od teraz. Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Chyba nie.

\- Gdyby ci się coś jeszcze przypomniało, zawsze możemy zrobić aneks.

Podniosła się z krzesła.

\- Chcemy mieć to na piśmie czy mogę ci ufać, że wystarczy nam umowa ustna?

\- Nie potrzebuję papierka żeby dotrzymać obietnicy.

\- Niech tak będzie.

Obeszła biurko i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

\- Musimy przypieczętować to uściskiem dłoni.

\- Po co?

\- Taki ziemski zwyczaj.

Podał jej rękę i zacisnął palce.

\- Auć, nie tak mocno! - wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku i rozprostowała palce. – Jeśli będziesz się równie solidnie przykładał do przestrzegania zasad to wróżę nam długie i owocne partnerstwo.

\- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Prawie. Jeśli już wszystko mamy ustalone, mam dla ciebie coś na dobry początek współpracy.

Podeszła do drzwi i na chwilę wychyliła głowę na zewnątrz. Po chwili otworzyła drzwi szerzej i do pomieszczenia weszło trzech jej ludzi, niosących w ramionach kartony.

Podeszła do pierwszego z nich i otworzyła pudło.

\- Ta-dam! Oto prezentuję ci twój nowy strój bojowy.

Zainteresowany, podszedł bliżej i zajrzał do środka.

\- Co to?

\- Replika twojego trykotu.

Nieufnie dotknął materiału. Wydawał się dokładnie taki jak jego stary mundur.

\- Kiedy to zrobiłaś?

\- Już jakiś czas temu.

\- I nic nie powiedziałaś?

\- Czekałam aż zasłużysz.

Nie skomentował tego.

\- Tym razem udało ci się go odtworzyć?

\- Ty mi to powiedz. Poświęciliśmy miesiące na uzyskanie satysfakcjonującego rezultatu. Chciałam żebyś tym razem był zadowolony.

\- Wydawało mi się, że chciałaś ten materiał dla siebie, żeby na nim zarobić.

\- Jakby mi bardzo zależało na pieniądzach. – machnęła lekceważąco ręką. - To mój prezent dla ciebie.

Wyciągnęła strój z pudła i wcisnęła mu go w ręce.

\- Jest identyczny do tego w którym przybyłeś na Ziemię po Namek. Oprócz koloru. Robiłam go na podstawie stroju Gohana, a tamten był niebieski. Ale w tym też zmieniłam trochę odcień. Ten nazywa się Królewski Błękit. – dodała, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona.

\- No, szybko, załóż go na siebie i powiedz, czy tym razem wszystko jest tak jak należy.

Trzymając w rękach strój, spojrzał ze skrępowaniem na nią i trzech pozostałych naukowców.

\- Czemu tak stoisz? Przebieraj się.

\- Może powinniśmy wyjść? – zapytał jeden z ludzi.

\- Och, dajcie spokój. – prychnęła. - I tak całe dnie szwenda się po domu półnago, przebranie się przy obcych ludziach nie powinno robić mu większej różnicy. Wystarczy do bielizny.

Vegeta ze złością poczuł, jak robi się czerwony na twarzy. Musiała to zauważyć.  
\- Czekaj. Nie masz na sobie bielizny?

\- A po co mi ona?

\- Bo… Bo powinieneś ją nosić?

\- Nie rozumiem po co mam nosić jedne spodnie pod drugimi spodniami. – warknął, próbując zasłonić swoje zakłopotanie. - Ziemska moda jest bez sensu. Nie muszę się dostosowywać do waszych…

Zabrała jedno z pudeł z rąk swojego pracownika i wcisnęła mu je w ramiona.

\- Starczy! My wyjdziemy, a ty się przebierz.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy został sam, głośno westchnął. Nawet gdy chciała dobrze, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zawstydzeniem go.

Rozsunął lekko listewki żaluzji i spojrzał przez okno gabinetu – kobieta stała tuż za drzwiami, rozmawiając ze swoimi pracownikami.

Otworzył pozostałe pudła – w jednym znalazł buty, w drugim rękawice. Szybko ściągnął z siebie spodnie i koszulkę i założył trykot. Po pięciu miesiącach na Ziemi już prawie zapomniał jak był ciasny – ziemskie ubrania luźno leżały na ciele, w przeciwieństwie do mundurów Armii Friezy, które opinały sylwetkę, przylegając do noszącej ją osoby jak druga skóra.

Przeciągnął dłońmi po materiale - był w dotyku dokładnie taki pamiętał. Prędko naciągnął buty i rękawiczki. Wszystko wydawało się być tak jak powinno.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Kobieta otaksowała go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

\- No i co? To to?

\- Tak.

\- Nareszcie! – ucieszyła się. - Nawet nie wiesz ile wysiłku nas kosztowało rozszyfrowanie go!

\- A pancerz?

\- Jego jeszcze nie rozgryźliśmy. Nie mogę odkryć jak zachować rozciągliwość bez utraty twardości. Ale nie bój się, też go będziesz miał.

Podeszła do niego i przejechała powoli ręką po jego ramieniu, macając opinający je materiał.

\- Dobrze leży… Okay, ściągaj go.

\- Dałaś mi go tylko po to, żeby zaraz zabrać?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie. Tylko, że to jest tylko próbny egzemplarz, robiona na oko. Musimy cię zmierzyć i zrobić wersję dla ciebie.

\- Po co? Przecież i tak się dopasowuje.

\- Nie chcesz mieć stroju robionego specjalnie pod siebie? – zdziwiła się. – Byłoby lepiej… Albo wiesz co? Przetestuj go. Teraz. I przy naszym następnym spotkaniu za dwa tygodnie powiesz mi czy trzeba w nim coś zmienić.

\- A drony? Naprawisz je?

\- Jutro któryś z chłopaków ci je podrzuci do kapsuły.

Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Zobaczysz, Vegeta. Nie będziesz żałować, że zgodziłeś się na naszą współpracę.

Szarpnął ramieniem, strząsając jej rękę. W odpowiedzi tylko przewróciła oczami i wróciła do rozmowy ze swoimi ludźmi.

Chciał wierzyć w to co mówiła, ale znał ją lepiej. Mogła robić mu prezenty i uśmiechać się słodko, ale doskonale wiedział, że właśnie podpisał pakt z diabłem.


End file.
